


칭찬은 로키도 춤추게 한다

by hicstans



Series: 새로운 가족 [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fury is better father than odin, Gen, Translation Available
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로키가 미드가르드에서 새로운 아버지를 찾다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 이 글은 norsekink의 프롬프트에 따라 쓴 겁니다. 대략 Gen이지만 눈 크게 뜨고 보면 호크아이/콜슨이 보일 수도 있습니다.
> 
> In a battle where SHIELD, the Avengers and Loki and his various allies have to join forces to send a more massive threat packing. During the battle Loki's actions help save the day, and afterward Fury specifically praises Loki, earning a surprised but genuine smile from Loki. A little while later another threat occurs and Loki turns up to help them, again earning praise from Fury, only this time Fury has put the pieces together (male authority figure in power with an eye patch) and decides to try and reel in the God Mischief.  
> Bonus if Fury eventually ends up letting Odin know exactly what he thinks of Odin having let Loki get that far. 원문 여기 http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=5475743#t5475743

블랙 위도우가 쏜 스파이더 바이트가 괴물의 입안으로 빨려 들어갔을 때만 해도 어벤저들은 이번에는 그래도 타격이 있을 거라 희망을 가졌다. 그러나 시간이 지나도 괴물은 분명 뱃속에서 방사되었을 고압전류에 아무런 영향도 받은 티를 내지 않았다.  
“대체 어떻게 된 거야, 저거?”  
돌진해오는 괴물을 피해 나타샤를 들고 날아오르며 토니가 외쳤다.  
“껍데기가 딱딱해서 공격이 안 먹히는 건 이해한다 쳐! 입 안으로 들어갔음 효과가 있어야 하잖아?”  
“그거 너만 궁금한 거 아니거든!”  
클린트가 쏘아붙이며 괴물의 아마도 눈이라 추정되는 부위에 화살을 쏘았다. 이번에는 촉이 박히기는 했지만 역시 상대는 다치긴 커녕 가려워하는 티도 나지 않았다. 그렇지만 적어도 고개를 들어 아이언맨과 블랙 위도우를 삼키려 드는 건 막을 수 있었고 클린트는 그걸 성공이라 쳤다.  
“콜슨, 시민들 대피는 어떻게 되고 있지?”  
스티브가 어벤저 통신기에 대고 말했다.  
“최대한 노력하고 있습니다만 아직입니다. 특히 저 반쯤 먹힌 건물은...”  
스티브도 괴물과 얼마 떨어져 있지 않은 건물을 바라보았다. 뉴욕 기준으론 그리 높지 않은 그 건물은 누가 파먹은 것처럼 옆에 구멍이 뚫려 있었다.  
것처럼이 아니라 파 먹힌 거다.  
저 송충이를 확대해놓은 것 같이 생긴 괴물에게.  
저 안에는 아직 대피하지 못한 사람들이 남아있었다.  
“캡틴-! 정줄 놓고 있지 마!”  
“...뭔 줄?”  
말은 못 알아들어도 전투에 단련된 반사신경은 날아오는 송충이털(?)을 피해냈다. 사람들이 대피할 수 있도록 어떻게든 괴물을 저 건물 옆에선 떼어놓고 싶은데 어벤저들 전원이 모였건만 무찌르기는 고사하고 좀 몰아대는 것 조차 힘겨웠다.  
“조심하라고, 친구. 저기 닿으면 안 돼.”  
벌레가 스티브에게 접근하자 토르가 그를 옆구리에 끼고 날아올라 괴물과의 거리를 벌렸다. 그가 왼손에 든 묠니르를 들어 올리자 벼락이 떨어져 괴물을 강타했다.  
“토르, 한 번 더 해봐. 조금은 움직임이 둔해진 것 같아!”  
토니가 소리쳤다. 그 말이 떨어지기가 무섭게 괴물이 몸 뒷부분을 휘둘러 아이언맨을 후려쳤다.  
“토니!”  
“괜찮아, 살아있어.”  
건물 벽을 뚫고 처박혀 버둥거리는 주제에 토니가 손을 흔들었다.  
“난 갑옷이라 직접 닿는 것도 아니고 말이지.”  
그 말에 스티브는 토르에게 걱정스러운 시선을 보냈다. 그의 오른손은 거의 팔꿈치 언저리까지 보라색으로 부어올라 있었다. 처음 저 괴물 등에 올라타려고 털을 그러쥐었다가 입은 부상이었다.  
놀고 있을 시간 없기 때문에 스티브는 또다시 날아오는 가시를 방패로 막으며 물러섰다. 괴물이 입을 벌렸다. 벽에서 빠져나온 토니가 임펄서 빔을 쏘았다. 그러나 괴물은 그 빛도 삼켜버리고 말았다.  
“폭탄이나 바이트를 먹는 것까진 마음을 크게 가져서 이해를 할 수도 있지만, 어떻게 빔을 먹을 수 있는 거지?!”  
“단순히 내장도 피해를 잘 안 입는 것뿐일 수도 있어.”  
토니가 이성을 잃을 걸 걱정한 스티브가 말했지만, 말하고 보니 이 역시 침착성을 유지하는 데 조금도 도움이 되지 않을 것 같았다.  
“콜슨!”  
“예, 스타크씨?”  
“살충제 좀 구해다줘, 왕창 강력한 걸로!”  
“토니!”  
스티브가 비난하는 어조로 소리쳤다.  
“.....못 들은 것으로 하겠습니다.”  
“아니, 해보자.”  
클린트가 끼어들었다.  
“모양이나 행동이나 털에 독 있는 거나, 정말 송충이 닮긴 했잖아? 밑져야 본전인데 안전하게 화살에 매달아 쏴보는 정도는 어때?”  
“근처에 약국이나 편의점이 있는지 찾아보지요.”  
“......콜슨? 내가 말할 땐 씹고 호크아이가 말하면 제꺼덕 갖다 주는 거야? 그런 거야?”  
나타샤가 끼어들었다.  
“평소 행실이라고 들어는 봤어?”  
“흩어져!”  
어느새 다시 이들 앞까지 기어온 거대 송충이가 덩치에 비해선 없는 거나 다름없이 짧은 발을 들어 이들을 뭉개버리려 했다. 토니가 스티브를 들고 날아올랐고 토르는 반대쪽으로 달려가며 다시 한 번 괴물에게 번개를 내리꽂았다.  
괴물은 보복하듯 이번에는 도로를 한 움큼 뜯어 먹었다. 건물은 먹지 않아 다행이지만, 덕분에 건물 안에 갇힌 사람들이 탈출하기는 더욱 어려워졌다.  
또다시 입을 벌린 괴물에게 클린트가 다시 활을 쏘았다. 이번에는 화살대에 분무식 살충제 통을 묶어서.  
화살은 목적한 대로 입안으로 깨끗이 빨려 들어갔으나 조금 기다려 봐도 괴물은 이번에도 전혀 영향을 받지 않았다.  
“어, 더 많이 먹여야 할까?”  
토니가 조심스럽게 제안했다.  
“니가 먹엿!”  
클린트가 화답했다.  
“잘들 논다.”  
어벤저 통신기를 통해 들려서는 안 될 목소리가 어벤저 통신기에서 들렸다. 모두는 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 토르 옆에 나타난 녹색 그림자를 주목했다.  
“재미 좋은 것 같은데, 방해하지 말까?”  
“로키!!”  
“역시 너였냣!!"  
토르와 토니가 거의 동시에 외쳤다.  
“장난이라면 그만 둬, 저 안에 아직 사람들이 있다고!”  
스티브가 한 발 늦게 소리쳤다.  
“흐음.”  
로키가 가볍게 손뼉을 쳤다.  
“글쎄, 이젠 없어.”  
“뭐?!!!”  
“자비스!!”  
-생명체 스캔 결과. 건물 내 인간형 생명체는 더 이상 존재하지 않습니다.  
스티브도 토니도 토르도 눈이 튀어나올 것 같은 표정으로 로키를 쳐다보았다.  
“여기야!”  
나타샤가 외쳤다.  
“갑자기 사람들 한 떼가 내 주변에....”  
“로마노프 요원, 당장 그 사람들을 대피시키십시오!”  
콜슨이 명령했다.  
“로키, 설명을 요구합니다.”  
“통신기, 아니면 사람들?”  
“저 괴물에 대해서.”  
로키가 히죽 웃었다.  
“곧장 핵심인가. 뭐 좋아. 우선, 당신네 유쾌한 친구들이 저걸 때려잡을 방법은 없어. 전혀. 불가능. 알겠어?”  
말하고 로키는 한 손을 펴서 내밀었다. 녹색 막이 펼쳐져 괴물이 몸으로 후려치는 걸 막아냈다.  
“그럼 어떻게 해야 하는데?”  
“저거에 대해 알고 있어?”  
“원하는 게 뭐야!”  
로키는 귀를 막는 시늉을 했다.  
“질문을 할 땐 손을 들고 한 사람씩 하라고, 어린이 여러분. 토르. 자존심을 좀 꽉 누르고 나한테 도와달라고 빌어야지. 캡틴. 알고 있어. 양철병정. 플레이보이 정기구독권 150년치.”  
“뭐어어어어어어어?!!”  
“왜, 너무 비싸? 보모한테 계속. 이름과 유래보다 지금은 무찌르는 방법이 급하지? 간단해. 내가 저 놈을 온 곳으로 되돌려 보낼 수 있는 틈을 열 테니까 그 때 까지 여러분 슈퍼 영웅들이 저게 못 도망가게 잘 잡고 있어.”  
콜슨은 보모라고 불린 것에 대해선 따지지 않았다.  
“왜 우릴 돕는지 물어도 됩니까?”  
“안 돼.”  
그리고 괴물이 이 쪽으로 머리를 향하자 로키는 순간이동으로 그 자리를 피했다. 괴물의 입이 닿자 녹색 보호막 역시 맥없이 뜯어 먹히고 말았다.  
“로키, 저게 대체 뭐야?”  
토르가 좀 불안한 기색으로 물었다.  
“유그드라실 송충이야.”  
“응?”  
“세계수를, 세계 자체를 갉아먹는 벌레라고. 다행히 저건 작은 거야. 뭐 유그드라실은 소나무 아니니까 저것도 엄밀히 송충이는 아닌 거지만, 대충 알겠지? 묠니르 안 던지길 천만 다행이야, 토르. 그랬음 그것까지 먹혔을걸.”  
토르와 스티브, 주로 무기를 던져대며 싸우는 두 사람은 얼굴이 희게 질렸다.  
“저, 로키, 토르의 팔은?”  
스티브가 물었다.  
“한 일주일 무지 가려울 걸. 긁지 마, 너무 긁으면 덧나.”  
“.....정말 송충이냐.....”  
토니가 아이언맨 갑주가 가능한 한도 내에서 고개를 설래설래 저었다.  
“참고로 네가 쏘이면 하루 안에 축 사망. 해독제 없음.”  
“안 물어봤거든?”  
클린트는 토니가 죽으면 정말로 축 사망이라고 적힌 화환이 줄줄이 배달되어올 지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그렇게까지는 하지 않을 좋은 사람이 아마도 페퍼와 스티브.  
‘......토르라면 다들 그러는 거 보고 착각해서 자기도 보내버릴 것 같고.’  
클린트가 실없는 생각을 하는 새 로키가 자리를 잡고 주문 영창에 들어갔다. 저 송충이 괴물이 처음 베어 먹은 건물을 중심으로 녹색 빛이 모여들었다. 송충이가 로키에게 머리를 돌렸다. 토르가 고함을 지르며 아까와는 비교도 안 될 위력으로 벼락을 연달아 후려쳤다.  
“내 동생에게는 털끝하나 대게 두지 않겠다. 이 벌레!”  
“넌 이 와중에도 내 동생 찾냐.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 토니 역시 로키를 보호하기 위해 송충이에게 유니빔을 쏘아 로키에게서 멀리 밀어냈다.  
“저 주문 사용하는데 오래 걸릴까?”  
스티브가 토르에게 물었다.  
“나는 잘 모르지만, 아무리 로키라고 해도 저 정도 크기를 차원 간 이동 시키는 게 쉬울 거란 생각은 안 들어.”  
“방해하지 않는 게 좋지 않을까? 이거 로키한테 다 들리는 거 아냐?”  
말은 없어도 쭉 듣고 있던 나타샤가 끼어들었다.  
“괜찮아, 저 녀석 아까 시작할 때 통신기 뺐어.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“정말 쉽지 않은 주문인가보군.”  
토르의 목소리에 긴장감이 섞였다. 송충이가 몸을 흔들며 다시 로키에게 다가갔다. 토니가 빔의 출력을 높였다.  
“근데, 저거 좀 이상한데.”  
주위가 한 눈에 내려다보이는 건물 옥상에서 전장을 살피던 호크아이가 통신기에 대고 말했다.  
“송충이면 그냥 밀려난 자리에서 다른 건물이나 가로수나 뜯어먹으면 그만이잖아? 어째서 계속 로키에게 기어가는 거지?”  
“응?”  
“그거야 당연히 로키가 지금 자기에게 가장 큰 위협이니까...”  
토르가 말했다.  
“글쎄, 송충이에게 그런 전술적 판단력이 있는지도 의문이지만 저 놈 아까까지는 거의 우리가 찔러 대거나 말거나 별로 맞서 싸우지도 않고 먹고만 있었거든.”  
“바턴 요원.”  
“응, 필?”  
잠깐 통신기에 침묵이 이어졌다.  
“넵, 상관님?”  
호크아이가 정정했다.  
“저 송충이가 우리 중 누군가 유난히 먹으려 든 상대가 있습니까?”  
클린트는 기억을 더듬었다.  
“어... 아마도 토니?”  
“역시 그렇습니까.”  
막 콜슨이 뭐라 말하려는 순간 토니가 소리쳤다.  
“저거 암컷인거야?”  
“............”  
“............”  
“............”  
“누구 가까이 있는 사람 토니 한 대만 때려 줘.”  
나타샤가 요청했다.  
“끝나고 두 대 때릴게.”  
클린트가 약속했다.  
“제 얘기는.”  
콜슨이 목소리를 높였다.  
“저 송충이가 방사되는 에너지량에 이끌리는 건지도 모른다는 겁니다.”  
그러자 하늘이 캄캄해졌다.  
“감히 아스가르드의 왕자이자 오딘의 아들이며 나의 동생인 로키를 저런 벌레 따위가 잡아먹으려 들다니!! 이 토르가 절대로 용서치 않겠다아아아아!!!”  
“아주 잘했어, 콜슨.”  
무차별로 내리꽂히는 번개를 피해 땅에 내려서며 토니가 말했다.  
“이제 저건 토르 혼자 상대할 수 있을 것 같아.”  
“그게 의도인 건 아니었습니다만... 예, 일단은 결과가 좋으니 좋다고 해두지요.”  
“그래도, 송충이가 로키를 먹으려 들고 토르가 그걸 막아내는 한 주위에 추가 피해는 없을 거야.”  
스티브가 희망적인 면을 보았다. 나타샤는 이미 먹힌 사람이 몇 있다는 사실을 지금은 언급하지 않기로 마음먹었다.  
로키 덕분에 탈출한 사람들을 다른 요원들의 보호 아래 넘기고 나타샤는 다시 전투 지역으로 달려갔다. 거대한 에너지로 날려버리는 방법 밖에 안 통하는 괴물이라면 자기 기술은 대부분 소용없겠지만 그렇다고 손 놓고 전선을 이탈할 생각은 조금도 없었다. 동료 중 누군가가 바보같이 날려가서 건물 벽에 처박혀 도움이 필요하거나 할지도 모르고.  
토니라면 구해주지 말까, 어차피 껍질 딱딱하니 안 죽을 거고, 하는 한가한 생각을 하며 나타샤는 동료들이 어디어디에 위치해있는지 파악했다. 토르는 공중에 뜬 채 번개 그 자체가 되기라도 한 것처럼 파직파직 빛나고 있었다. 그의 아래쪽 비스듬히, 동료는 아니지만 아마도 지금은 어떤 이유인지는 몰라도 마치 협력하고 있는 것 처럼도 보이는 로키는 초록색으로 빛나는 거대한 거미줄 한 가운데처럼 보이는데 서서 아마 인간은 못 알아들을 소리를 끝없이 쏟아내고 있었다. 그의 주위 공중에 글자처럼 보이는 게 떠다녔다.  
뜯어 먹힌 건물 맞은편에 있는 건물 옥상에 호크아이가 서 있었다. 당장 싸우고 있진 않지만 긴장을 유지한 채 연신 주위를 훑어보았다. 눈이 마주치자 서로 손을 흔들었다.  
그 건물 앞 지상에 아이언맨과 캡틴 아메리카가 있었다. 역시 당장은 싸우고 있지 않지만 토르가 조금이라도 밀리는 기미가 보이면 즉각 뛰어들어 같이 송충이를 밀어낼 것이다.  
콜슨은 로키를 기준으로 토르와 반대편 지상에 있었다. 아마도 가장 후방이라 할 수 있는 곳에서, 그는 로키와 그의 마법을 주목 중이었다.  
‘하긴 로키를 전적으로 믿을 순 없지.’  
만약 로키가 무슨 허튼 짓을 하려 들면 그가 몸을 던져서라도 저지할 것이다. 나타샤는 마음을 정하고 그 쪽으로 목표를 잡았다.  
로키 주변에 떠있던 글자들이 사라졌다. 펼쳐졌던 거미줄이 한 곳으로 빠르게 흘러갔다. 그 목표지점인 뜯어 먹힌 건물이 마치 컴퓨터 그래픽 특수효과처럼 가운데로 모여들며 일그러져 회전했다.  
보고 있는 동안, 건물이 서 있던 자리에는 느리게 회전하는 거대한 검은 원반 비슷한 게 나타났다.  
로키는 숨을 내쉬고 뒤로 한 발짝 물러났다.  
“됐어, 이제 저걸 틈에 밀어 넣어!”  
“우잉? 빨아들이는 거 아니었어?”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“진공청소기 옵션 넣어줄까? 양철 덩어리가 송충이보단 많이 가벼울 것 같지만?”  
“왜 쟤는 나만 보면 시비야?”  
“니가 쟤만 보면 시비걸잖아..”  
태클 걸기도 지쳐 클린트는 혼자 중얼거렸다.  
얄궂게도, 로키에게서 떼어놓기 위해 토르가 송충이를 꽤 멀리까지 밀어놨기 때문에 이들은 송충이를 도로 먹힌 건물 쪽으로 끌고 오려고 노력해야 했다.  
로키는 좀 더 뒤로 물러나 다른 건물 옆에 섰다. 콜슨이 그에게 서둘러 다가갔다.  
“저놈들, 좀 빨리 할 순 없을까?”  
콜슨이 괜찮냐고 물어보기도 전에 로키가 먼저 말했다.  
“지금도 최선을 다하고 있는 겁니다.”  
“별로 그렇게 보이지 않는데.”  
적어도 토르에 관해선 콜슨도 로키의 말을 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 지친데다 팔도 미친 듯이 가려운데다 등 뒤에 지켜야 할 동생도 없기 때문에, 토르는 아까에 비해 명백히 위력이 줄어있었다.  
“저것들 서두르게 시켜. 아무리 나라고 해도 외우주로 연결되는 통로를 한도 끝도 없이 유지할 수는 없단 말이야.”  
“유지중 인겁니까?”  
“여기에 영구 블랙홀을 뚫었다간 차라리 송충이가 갉아먹게 두는 게 평화로운 결과가 나올 걸.”  
명백히. 콜슨은 더 말하지 않고 통신기에 소리쳤다.  
“모두 서두르십시오. 시간이 얼마 없습니다.”  
다른 어벤저들보다는 마법에, 그리고 로키에 친숙하기에 토르는 지금 상황을 바로 알아들었다.  
“잠시만 버텨, 로키! 내가 신속히 저 놈을 처리할테니까!”  
통신기도 필요 없이 토르의 말이 거리 곳곳에 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. 저 정도로 힘이 넘치는 존재는 분명 맛이 있을 거라 판단했는지 벌레가 그를 향해 몸을 쭉 펴며 입을 벌렸다.  
토르는 후다닥 고도를 높였다.


	2. Chapter 2

“미끼 어때?”  
토르의 옆에 아이언맨이 날아왔다.  
“뭐?”  
“먹으려고 따라오는 것 같잖아. 너랑 나랑, 괴물을 저 포탈인지 뭔지로 유인하자고.”  
“..해보지.”  
둘은 아슬아슬하게 거대 송충이의 입 부근을 날아다녔다. 그리고 그게 몸을 쭉 펴면 틈 쪽으로 휙 몸을 빼었다.  
“조심해!”  
토르가 틈 가까이 날자 로키가 소리쳤다.  
“거기로 빠지면 나도 못 건져! 니드호그한테까지 곧장 떨어질 거라고!”  
방금 무시무시한 위험 가장자리까지 갔던 주제에 토르는 이 멀리에서도 보일 만큼 환하게 웃었다.  
“걱정해줘서 고마워, 형제!”  
“...누가! 아냐! 빠져 죽어! 당장 들어가서 니드호그한테 먹혀버려, 이 바보!”  
“정말 먹히게 둘 겁니까?”  
로키가 휙 고개를 돌려 콜슨을 노려보았다. 콜슨은 로키가 니드호그로 - 그게 뭐건 간에 - 변신해서 자길 먹어버릴 거라고 생각했다.  
로키는 변신하지는 않았다. 그가 벽에 기대 숨을 내쉬었다.  
“저 바보 근육덩어리 생각이라곤 없는....”  
불평하면서도 토르가 벌레를 유인하느라 다시 한 번 틈 가까이로 가자 로키는 숨을 흡 들이켰다가 그가 멀어지자 안도했다.  
“정말이지, 도움이 안 돼.”  
원래 위치 가까이 다가오자 송충이도 뭔가 눈치를 챈 것 같았다. 그게 뒷걸음질 치려 했지만 뒤에선 스티브가 물릴 걱정은 없는 틈을 타 방패로 몸을 가린 채 온 몸으로 벌레를 밀고 있었다. 브레이크를 걸어놓은 대형 컨테이너 트럭을 미는 것 보다 조금 더 어려운 일이었지만 어쨌거나 스티브는 온 힘을 다했다.  
“으이구, 캡틴은 정말. 우직하기는.”  
송충이가 눈앞에서 날아다니는 영양가 높아 보이는 날벌레에 아까처럼 열의를 보이지 않는 게 명백해서 토니는 스티브 옆으로 가서 같이 벌레를 밀었다. 하지만 둘이 밀어도 벌레는 별로 많이 이동하지는 않았다.  
“누구 벌레 발바닥의 마찰 계수를 낮출 방도 알고 있는 거 없어?”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“버, 벌레 발바닥?”  
별로 여성적인 감성과는 인연 없이 살아온 자기지만 이럴 때 정도는 동요해도 좋다고 나타샤는 생각했다.  
“마찰 계수가 뭐야?”  
직접 닿지는 않으면서 입 주변에 너무 가까이 가지도 않으면서 벌레의 관심을 끌어보려고 애쓰던 토르가 물었다.  
“미끄럼! 포탈까지 좌악 미끄러질 방법 없냐고!”  
괴물이 고개를 들어 자기 엉덩이를 밀고 있는 두 놈을 먹으려 들자 캡틴을 들고 공중으로 뜨면서 토니가 소리쳤다.  
“미끄럼...”  
토르가 이젠 머리를 공중에 휘저으며 무작위로 입을 덥석덥석하는 괴물을 피해 날며 고민했다.  
“비로 거리를 적시면 좀 도움이 될까?”  
통신기로 이야기를 듣고 있던 콜슨이 로키에게 그 대화를 설명했다.  
“어떻게 생각하십니까?”  
로키가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“정말 손이 많이 가는 슈퍼영웅들 같으니라고, 진짜 유치원생도 아니고 참.”  
그가 손을 땅으로 뻗었다. 손 주위 공기가 하얗게 변하며 땅에 얼음이 깔렸다. 그 얼음은 쭉 뻗어나가 괴물의 발 밑 까지 당도했다.  
“우왓, 움직인다 움직인다!”  
토니가 다시 벌레에게 달라붙어 최대 출력으로 밀어냈다.  
“나도 돕겠네, 친구!”  
토르도 아이언맨 옆으로 날아왔다.  
“야, 너 팔, 팔!”  
토니가 소리쳤다. 맨손 맨팔인 토르가 그것도 어깨를 대고 송충이를 밀었다간 외계인이고 뭐고 대참사가 날거였다.  
“이걸 써!”  
스티브가 자기 방패를 토르에게 던졌다. 바닥이 빙판이 된 지금 그는 밀어봤자 자기가 밀려날 터였다. 날 수 있는 사람... 인원들에게 역할을 양보하는 게 바람직했다.  
“고맙네, 친구!”  
방패로 몸을 보호한 채 토르가 힘 있게 벌레를 밀어붙였다.  
아이언맨과 천둥의 신이 전력으로 밀어붙여선 송충이 괴물에게도 더 이상 승산이 없었다. 벌레는 속절없이 미끄러지며 몸부림쳤다.  
“안돼, 잠깐 잠깐 잠깐!!”  
클린트의 비명이 모두의 고막을 때렸다.  
“방향이 쫌 잘못됐어, 이대론 필하고 로키 쪽으로 간다고!!”  
“뭐?!”  
토르도 토니도 깜짝 놀라 손을 떼었다. 그러나 마찰 계수가 충분히 떨어진 미끄러운 바닥은 여전히 잘 미끄러졌고, 몸을 가누려고 노력하던 괴물은 마침 진행 방향 바로 옆에 아까 봤던 맛있는 게 있는 걸 보고 전력으로 그 쪽으로 고개를 틀었다.  
입을 벌리고 자기들 쪽으로 쇄도하는 괴물을 보며 콜슨은 몇 가지 생각을 했다.  
막을 방법이 있는가? 없다.  
피할 곳은? 좌나 우. 뒤는 벽.  
로키는 자력 탈출이 가능한가? 아직 안 사라진 걸 보면 아닌 것 같다.  
우선순위는? 로키.  
그가 로키를 밀쳐 괴물의 진행 경로에서 밀어냈다.  
저것에 물리면?  
존재가 소멸해 사라진다.  
괴물의 입이 코앞까지 다가왔다. 콜슨은 눈을 감았다.

“커헉... 으, 으헉!”  
거대한 질량에 눌려 으스러지며 콜슨은 비명을 질렀다. 갈비뼈가 부러지는 소리가 들린 것 같았다. 그 중 한두 개는 폐를 찌른 것도 같았다. 벽에 눌린 어깨뼈가 뒤틀렸다.  
그러나 모두 예상과는 한참 다른 고통이었다.  
무엇보다 죽었다면 고통이 느껴질 리 없었다.  
그가 눈을 떴다. 자기 몸은 괴물의 입.... 입술? 과 건물 사이에 끼어 있었다. 그리고 그 입 주위에는 뭔가 검은 끈 같은 게 감겨있었다.  
시선이 줄을 따라갔다. 로키 손에 들린 손잡이를 보고 콜슨은 그 끈이 아마 채찍이나 그런 비슷한 무기라는 걸 알았다.  
“정말이지.”  
길바닥에 주저앉은 채 벌레의 입을 채찍으로 감아 다물게 한 로키가 숨을 헐떡였다.  
“유치원생들은 그렇다 치고 보모까지 손이 많이 가면 어쩌자는 거지!”  
“로키!!”  
토르가 땅에 처박힐 기세로 날아 내려왔다.  
“필!! 살아있어?!”  
“사, 살아있.....”  
“됐어, 토르! 거기서 밀 준비해! 토니, 아까 벌레 엉덩이로 도로 가!”  
클린트가 소리쳤다.  
“지금 그 포탈 뭐시기에 무지 가까워졌으니까 조금만 더 하면 돼, 둘 다 이번엔 방향 잘 보고! 아까 파 먹힌 데잖아, 뭐가 그렇게 어려워?”  
클린트는 진정하려 노력했다.  
공정하게 생각해서 아까 토르와 토니가 잘못한 건 없었다. 지친 천둥신에 비해 한계는 있어도 지치지는 않는 기계가 조금 더 출력이 세서, 그저 약간 왼쪽으로 휘어진 것뿐이었다. 거기에 벌레가 몸부림쳐대느라...  
“하나 둘 셋에 동시에 미는 거다, 멍청이들! 토니 넌 출력 좀 낮추고!”  
역시 생각하면 할수록 빡쳤다.  
‘우선 저거부터 무찌르고, 우선 저거부터 무찌르고....’  
클린트의 구령에 맞춰 이번엔 옆으로 빠지지 않고 거대 송충이는 틈으로 밀려갔다. 스티브와 나타샤는 부상자에게 달려갔다.  
“오, 맙소사 콜슨.”  
둘이 그를 벽에서 떼어내어 바닥에 최대한 편안히 눕히고 질식하지 않도록 고개도 옆으로 돌려놓았다. 당장 목숨은 건졌지만 숨을 쉴 때 마다 피거품이 흘러나오는 게 상태는 몹시 안 좋아보였다. 급히 구급차를 요청하며 스티브는 걱정스러운 눈으로 송충이를 보았다. 저게 해결되기 전에는 구급차도 여기까지 오지 않을 것이다. 그리고 아무리 상황이 이제 거의 끝이 난 것처럼 보인다 해도 마지막 순간에 뭐가 잘못될지 모르는 게 이들 일이었다.  
괴물의 몸통 중간 부분이 포탈면에 걸렸다. 송충이는 더욱 발작적으로 몸을 뒤틀었다.  
“피해, 토르!”  
로키가 고함을 질렀다. 괴물의 입을 감고 있던 로키의 채찍이 끊어졌다.  
벌레의 입이 토르의 망토 끝을 스쳤다. 벌레 엉덩이를 거의 틈 안까지 밀어 넣고 토니도 몸을 피했다. 둘은 어떻게든 더 괴물을 틈 안으로 밀어 넣으려고 했으나 벌레 입을 피해 다니느라 할 만한 게 없었다.  
‘제발, 시간이 없어.’  
스티브가 간절히 빌었다.  
“스타크, 토르. 거기서 비켜.”  
머리로 이해하기 전에 둘은 서로 반대방향으로 몸을 날렸다. 토니가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“퓨리?”  
그가 어깨에 멘 로켓 런쳐를 발사했다. 대전차 철갑 관통탄두가 먹이를 찾아 높이 든 송충이 머리 아래 땅에 박혀 폭발했다.  
폭발력에 밀려 벌레의 몸 앞부분이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 틈 속으로.  
벌레의 모습이 천천히 사라지고 곧장 검은 원반이 빠르게 오그라들었다. 잠시 후 그 자리에는 곧 무너질 것처럼 보이는 반쯤 뜯어 먹힌 건물만이 남았다.  
“....끝난 건가?”  
클린트가 말했다. 그리고 자기 말이 사실임을 깨닫자마자 최대 속도로 건물을 뛰어 내려가기 시작했다.  
“로키!”  
토르는 자기 동생한테 달려갔다.  
“괜찮아?”  
로키는 일어나 옷을 털었다.  
“이 정도 쯤 아무 것도 아냐.”  
“콜의 아들은?”  
“구급차가 오고 있어.”  
스티브가 대답했다. 퓨리가 그들에게 달려왔다.  
“콜슨 요원?”  
“아직 살아있어요.”  
나타샤가 대답했다.  
“이봐요, 퓨리. 마지막에 나타나서 멋진 장면만 홀랑 채가다니 너무한 거 아닌가요?”  
토니가 불평했다. 퓨리는 콧방귀를 뀌었다.  
“아니, 오늘 멋진 장면을 차지한 건 로키지.”  
그리고 그가 로키에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“당신이 오늘 무엇을 얼마나 했는지는 알고 있어. 고맙네, 정말 훌륭한 일을 해주었어.”  
로키는 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“당신의 도움이 없었더라면 우린 저걸 무찌를 수 없었을 걸세. 그것과.”  
퓨리가 여전히 힘겹게 숨을 쉬고 있는 콜슨을 돌아보았다.  
“나의 소중한 요원의 목숨을 구해준 것에 대해, 진심어린 감사를 표하는 바이네.”  
그가 손을 내밀었다. 로키는 잠시 그 손을 바라보았다.  
로키의 얼굴에 미소가 퍼졌다. 그가 퓨리의 손을 잡았다.  
“인간의 감사 같은 거 받아봐야 쓸 데는 없지만 뭐.”  
가볍게 한 차례 악수하고 로키는 콜슨 옆으로 갔다. 그가 부상자의 가슴 위로 손을 흔들었다.  
콜슨의 호흡이 눈에 띄게 편해졌다. 스티브와 나타샤는 깜짝 놀라 로키를 올려다보았다.  
“당신네 구급차라는 거 지독하게 늦는다 싶어서. 기왕 살렸는데 난 헛수고 하는 건 싫다는 주의거든.”  
그가 가려는 것처럼 돌아섰다. 콜슨이 몸을 일으키려 했다.  
“로키..씨?”  
“내장 천공만 고쳤을 뿐이야. 부러진 뼈는 그대로니 움직이지 마.”  
“잠깐, 가기 전에.”  
토니가 불러세웠다.  
“뭐지, 양철 병정?”  
“저기, 이건 양철이 아니라 철과 티타늄과 드랄류민 각종 희토류 기타등등으로 만들었거든.”  
“그래서 뭐, 잡다 금속 병정?”  
다들 킥킥 웃는 동안 토니가 이를 부득 갈았다.  
“협력한 이유, 묻지도 말라고 하는 이유가 뭐지?”  
돌아보며 로키가 히죽 웃었다.  
“그야, 물어도 되냐고 물어보면 ‘아니’라고 답하고 싶은 게 인지상정이잖아.”  
무슨 무시무시한 배후 음모가 있으려나 긴장하던 스티브가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“아하.”  
“그런 인지상정 없어!”  
말하고 잠시, 그가 방금 끼어든 잡음의 근원을 노려보았다.  
“토니?”  
“응?”  
“혹시라도 너는 그 ‘인지상정’을 이해했다는 건 아니겠지.....”  
“아니, 하지 말라고 하면 더 하고 싶어지는 거나 마찬가지 원리로...”  
“토니 스타크!”  
결국 둘의 말싸움은 클린트가 도착한 뒤에나 잦아들었고 정신 차리고 보니 로키의 모습은 어디에도 보이지 않았다.

 

그 후 구급차가 신속히 도착했고 병원에 실려간 콜슨은 어깨뼈 탈구 및 늑골 3개 골절 팔꿈치 단순 염좌에 그 외 수많은 타박상을 진단 받고 딱 사흘 입원했다.  
그러나 어벤저 맨션으로 돌아왔을 때, 그는 동료들에게 따뜻한 환대가 아니라 따가운 눈총을 받았다.  
“믿을 수 없어, 피거품을 흘리며 죽어가고 있었는데 사흘째 퇴원이라니 믿을 수가 없어.”  
나타샤가 투덜거렸다.  
“거대 트레일러 트럭에 정면충돌한 거나 다름없었는데 말이지.”  
클린트가 맞장구쳤다.  
“슈퍼 솔져도 슈퍼 솔져 개량형도 외계인이나 뮤턴트도 아니면서 말이야.... 아닌 거 맞지?”  
살다보니 콜슨을 갈굴 기회가 생겨 토니는 무척 기쁜 것 같았다.  
“내가 치었어도 사흘보다는 더 걸렸을 것 같은데.”  
스티브마저 한 마디 보탰다.  
“트럭에 비유하는 건 옳지 않습니다. 질량은 유사하더라도 속도가 느려 막상 파괴력은 그리 크지 않았을 겁니다.”  
콜슨이 반론했다. 토니가 끼어들었다.  
“그럼 계산해볼까? 콜슨, 몸무게가 얼마야?”  
“기밀입니다.”  
“...너무하잖아, 무슨 아가씨도 아니고? 하여간 내가 뭐만 물어보면 기밀이래!”  
“기밀인 걸 물어보니 그런 겁니다. 그리고 제 건강상태는 양호합니다. 여러분도 보셨다시피 로키가-”  
“폐만 치료했다고 했어, 폐만. 뼈랑 근육이랑 피부등등은 그대로일거라고.”  
나타샤가 찔렀다.  
“그렇습니까. 여러분 언제부터 그렇게 로키의 말을 액면 그대로 믿게 되었습니까?”  
잠시 아무도 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“로키의 말은 믿을 수 없다 해도 의사의 말은 믿을 수 있지.”  
퓨리가 나타났다.  
“어벤저들 말이 옳아. 사흘은 너무 일렀어. 그러니 콜슨요원, 조사 업무에 나갈 수 있겠나?”  
“퇴원이 너무 이르다고 인정하는 즉시 외근에 투입하다니 이 무슨 악덕 고용주 같은 소립니까?”  
클린트가 소리쳤다가 퓨리가 눈 하나로 노려보자 조금 오그라들었다.  
“그.러.니.까 하는 소리야. 자네들하고 같이 맨션 안에 있는 것 보다 나가서 혼자 하이드라 일개 소대를 때려잡는 편이 훨씬 환자의 안정과 회복에 도움이 될 테니까.”  
지당하신 말씀에 반론할 말이 없어 클린트는 조금 우물거리다 항복했다.  
“하지만 갈비뼈가 세 개.... 네 개? 는 부러졌다고 들었는데, 움직여도 괜찮겠어?”  
스티브가 걱정스럽게 말했다. 토니가 스타크폰을 꺼내들고 재빠르게 손가락을 놀렸다.  
“어디보자, 콜슨이 인간이라고 가정할 경우 성인 남성의 갈비뼈 골절은 4주에서 8주 가량을 고정해둬야 한다는데.”  
“예. 그래서 코르셋으로 고정한 상태입니다. 과격하지 않은 움직임은 아무 문제없습니다.”  
콜슨이 답했다. 토니의 눈이 반짝 빛났다.  
그가 미처 뭐라 말을 하기 전에 콜슨이 테이저 총을 꺼내 아주 태연하게 안전장치를 점검했다.   
“국장님. 테이저를 사용하는 건 과격한 움직임에 들어갈까요?”  
퓨리가 고개를 저었다.  
“나는 의사는 아니지만 그 정도는 괜찮을 거라 생각하네.”  
토니는 조용히 다시 입을 다물었다.  
“어, 그런데 토르는 어디 갔지?”  
어떻게든 코르셋 말고 다른 화제를 찾으려고 고심하던 스티브는 팀원 중 한 명이 안 보인다는 사실을 깨달았다.  
“그는 지금 일종의 조사 업무를 수행중일세.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“조, 조사아아아? 토르가요?”  
토니가 강하게 의문을 제시했다. 퓨리는 눈 하나 깜빡하지 않았다.  
“그래. 조사. 그럼 나는 내 요원을 데려갈 테니 여러분은 할 일 하도록.”  
퓨리는 콜슨의 어깨를 짚으려다가 그 때 벽에 부딪혔던 걸 생각하곤 가자는 손짓만 했다. 그를 따라가기 전 콜슨은 한 마디만 더 했다.  
“스타크씨, 사흘이나 지났는데 지난 사건 보고서가 아직 이더군요. 오늘 저녁 11시까지 완성해주시기 바랍니다.”  
“오늘 밤?! 지금 어디 멀리 가는 거 아니었어?”  
“제가 업무에서 귀환하지 못하는 데 걸고 싶으시다면, 얼마든지.”  
그리고 콜슨과 퓨리는 가버렸다. 토니는 고개를 돌렸다가 팀원들이 전부 자기를 째려보고 있는 걸 깨달았다.  
“뭐? 안 한다고 안 했어, 안 했다고! 나도 당연히 콜슨이 돌아오길 고대하.... 아 보고서 그까짓 거 쓸게, 쓰면 되잖아!”


	3. Chapter 3

얼마 뒤 이들은 새로 발견된 하이드라 비밀 기지를 소탕하는 업무에 투입되었다.  
전투는 무척 순조롭게 진행되었다. 끝난 뒤 이들은 실드의 헬리캐리어로 귀환길에 올랐다.  
오랜만에 하는 마법도 괴물도 해당 없는 단순 때려잡기 업무라서 다들 꽤 편한 마음으로 승리를 자축했다. 토니는 모두 한 잔 해야 한다고 주장했고 스티브도 고개를 끄덕여서 모두는 바로 몰려갔다.  
토니가 오프닝이라며 모두에게 진토닉을 한 잔 씩 돌렸다. 스티브, 나타샤, 클린트, 퓨리, 콜슨은 부상 중이라고 사양했고, 토르, 로키......  
로키??  
토니는 건네주려던 진토닉 잔을 도로 뺏으려 했고 로키는 꽉 잡고 놓지 않았다. 토니는 더욱 세게 당겼지만 로키의 악력 또한 굉장해서 잔은 움직이지 않았다.  
“댁이 왜 여기 있는데?”  
진토닉을 도로 뺏으려고 애쓰며 토니가 물었다.  
“로키, 나의 형제여!”  
토르가 잔을 들지 않은 팔로 로키의 어깨를 획 감싸 끌어당겨 안았다. 로키의 몸이 휙 끌려갔다. 그런데도 토니와 잡고 있는 술잔은 한 치도 안 움직이고 그 자리에 있었다.  
“이 자식 술에 무슨 짓을 한 거야.”  
“무슨 짓이라니, 내가 내가 마시려는 술에 독이라도 넣었을까봐 그러는 거야?”  
“왜 마시려고 하는데? 무슨 권리로 내, 아니 실드의 술을 마시려고 하는데?”  
“그에게 술을 줘, 스타크.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“그에게도 이번 승리의 축하주를 나눌 권리가 있으니까.”  
토니는 눈을 깜빡였다. 다른 어벤저들도 마찬가지였다. 토니의 손아귀 힘이 약해진 틈을 타 로키가 술잔을 빼앗아들었다.  
“저기요, 퓨리? 내가 방금 뭘 잘못들은 것 같은데....”  
“이번 하이드라 기지 소탕에는 로키씨의 도움이 컸습니다.”  
콜슨이 말했다. 클린트가 손을 들었다.  
“저, 이번에는 마법으로 포탈을 열고 하이드라 엉덩이를 밀어 넣거나 하지 않았는데?”  
로키가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“밀어보고 싶었던 거야, 하이드라 엉덩이를?”  
“아냐! 그럴 리가! 으아, 말도 안 돼, 그딴 거 변태의 수준을 아득히 넘어서잖아!”  
“왜, 마담 하이드라 정도면 일단 미인이니까 그 엉덩이에 관심을 좀 가진다 해서...”  
“말하지마! 말하지마! 말하지마! 말하지마!”  
클린트가 팔에 얼굴을 묻었다. 스티브가 침착하게 원래 화제로 돌아왔다.  
“그가 어떤 방식으로 우리를 도왔는지 물어도.... 알고 싶습니다.”  
물어도 되냐고 했다가 또다시 ‘아니’라는 답을 들을 것 같아 스티브는 재빨리 말을 바꾸었다.  
“로키가 우리에게 정보를 줬지.”  
퓨리가 답했다.  
“그래서 다름 아닌 토르가 조사 업무 같은 걸 나간 거고요?”  
토니가 묻는다기보단 확인했다.  
“콜슨이 ‘요양차’ 나갔던 조사 업무도?”  
나타샤도 덧붙였다.  
“그래. 확인해야 했으니까. 나쁘게 생각지 말게, 로키. 우린 누가 어디서 어떤 정보를 얻었든 행동하기 전엔 반드시 재확인을 하니까. 이중 조사는 실드의 원칙 중 하나일 뿐이야.”  
“날 못 믿어서가 아니라는 식으로 말하시네?”  
로키가 진토닉을 홀짝 마셨다.  
“내가 기지를 보고 왔다 해도 다른 요원을 보내서 확인 시켰을걸. 이번 일은 무척 감사하고 있어. 덕분에 수많은 사람들의 생명과 재산이 위협받지 않게 되었으니.”  
“별로 사람들의 생명과 재산 따윈 관심 없지만.”  
로키가 빈 잔을 토니에게 흔들었다. 토니는 못 본 척 자기 잔에 위스키를 가득 따라 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다.  
“바론하고는 조금 의견차이가 있었거든. 어차피 다 필멸자인 인간 주제에 생긴 것 가지고 차별이라니 웃기다고, 그럼 너부터 차별해야 옳지 않겠냐고 했더니 발작하듯 화를 내고 날 내쫓으려 하길래. 변비라도 심해진 걸까.”  
“풉.”  
악명 높은 테러조직의 수괴가 화장실에서 인상 쓰고 있는 모양을 상상하곤 토니는 머금은 술을 뿜고 말았다. 로키는 방어막을 쳐서 술이 자기 옷에 튀는 걸 막았다.  
클린트는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 인종 차별과 외모 차별은 조금 다른 문제이지만 그걸 로키한테 설명하려다 이번에는 또 어떤 종류의 변태로 몰릴지 몰랐다.  
퓨리가 손수 잔에 위스키를 부어 로키에게 내밀었다. 로키는 웃으며 잔을 받아 한 번에 들이켰다.  
“그럼 나는 이만 가도록 하지. 잘 있어, 다음에 볼 때 까지 모두 살아있으라고.”  
그리고 로키는 사라졌다.  
“아차.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“전에 송충이 왜 도와줬는지 물었어야 했는데.”  
“지구가 부서져버리는 건 자신의 목적과도 맞지 않기 때문이라고 했습니다.”  
콜슨이 답했다.  
“엥? 언제 들었는데?”  
“조사업무 나갔을 때요.”  
“그런데 우리한테 지금껏 안 말해줬단 말이야?”  
“이번 미션 보고서를 다 쓰면 말해줄까 하고 있었지요.”  
콜슨은 태연하게 답했다. 토니는 머리카락을 그러쥐었다.  
“아악, 망할 놈의 미션 보고서!”  
그러는 동안 나타샤는 어쩐지 조용한 토르를 주목했다. 토르가 술 마시는 자리에서 조용한 건 흔히 있는 일이 아니었다.  
그의 시선은 로키가 마시고 내려놓은 잔에 못박혀있었다.  
“왜 그래?”  
나타샤가 토르의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“음? 아, 그게..... 아스가르드에서는 공을 세운 전사에게 연회 자리에서 아버지께서 친히 술을 내리시곤 했거든.”  
나타샤는 어느새 조용히 술자리를 빠져나가는 퓨리를 보았다.  
“........설마?”

이러다보니 둠이 둠봇을 이끌고 나타났을 때 토니가 안도했다 해서 그를 비난할 수는 없을 것이다.  
평범하게 쳐들어오는 적. 로키랑 아무 관련 없음. 그리고 로키가 아무리 요새 어벤저들을 놀려먹는데 재미를 들렸다 해도 이런 공개된 자리에서 대놓고 동료 악당들을 배신하고 정의의 편에 서지는 않겠......... 지?  
예전과는 좀 많이 다른 의미로 어디서 로키가 튀어나오지나 않을까 경계하면서 토니는 되도록 빠르게 둠봇을 부수려고 노력했다. 로키가 지금 어디서 뭘 하는 진 몰라도 그가 이번 습격에 대해 알기 전에 끝내야 했다.  
“.....세상이 날 미워하는 거야.”  
다음 순간 토니가 중얼거렸다. 둠이 나타나고, 토니가 로키가 나타나지 않길 빌자마자 로키가 나타나 도시 조경용 말 조각상에 걸터앉아 손톱을 손질하기 시작했고, 둠봇은 싸움을 멈추고 일정한 방향으로 줄맞춰 행진해가기 시작했다.  
“둠봇을 어디로 보내는 거야?”  
토니보다는 덜 충격 받은 것 같은 스티브가 물었다. 로키가 고개를 들지 않고 대답했다.  
“허드슨 강.”  
“레밍이냐!”  
클린트가 외쳤다.  
“뭐 그거 비슷해.”  
“무슨 짓이냐!”  
닥터 둠이 외쳤다.  
“로키... 로키 네놈! 우린 친구라고 생각했는데 이리도 배신을 하다니!”  
“그러게.”  
로키가 손톱 줄을 내려놓고 고개를 들었다.  
“우리는 친구라고 생각하고 있었는데, 친애하는 닥터 둠.”  
나타샤는 긴장했다. 오랜 스파이 활동으로 다져진 위험 감지 능력이 이제 곧 무시무시한 일이 벌어질 거라고 속삭이고 있었다. 하지만 대체 어떤 일일까? 어떻게 대비해야 할까?  
로키가 천천히 일어나 둠을 노려보았다.  
“시시한 모탈에 불과하긴 해도, 나는 그래도 당신은 어느 정도는 친구라고 할 만 하다고 생각하고 있었거든? 그런데 그대는 나를 어떻게 취급했지? 나를 발가벗겨 목줄을 채워서는 쇠사슬로 네 옥좌에 묶인 노예로 만들어서 파렴치한.......”  
로키는 더 말하지 않았다. 어쩌면, 더 말했는데 그저 이들이 못 들은 것뿐일지도 모른다.  
뉴욕 일대에 갑자기 극심한 번개 폭풍이 몰아치기 시작했다.  
“토르으윽!”  
토니는 허둥지둥 땅에 내려서서 엄폐물을 찾았다. 양철 병.. 아니고 잡다 금속... 아니고 아이언맨인 그는 천둥번개가 하늘을 꽉 채우는 지금 같은 때 공중에 떠 있으면 몹시 위험했다.  
내리꽂히는 천둥의 굉음에도 지지 않고 토르가 노호성을 내질렀다. 토니는 만약 토르도 헐크처럼 화날수록 크기도 커진다면 지금 자유의 여신상만 해져 있는 게 아닐까 생각했다.  
토르가 외쳐대고 있는 소리는 어조와 말하는 자의 표정으로 미루어 판단할 때 둠의 부모, 특히 어머니의 행실과 예상되는 아버지의 수에 대해 다양한 표현과 풍부한 비유를 곁들인 의견을 피력하는 동시에 근미래에 둠의 특정 신체 부위에 일어날 끔찍한 일에 대한 깊이 있는 예지를 담고 있음이 틀림없었다.  
토니는 그 중 단 한마디도 알아듣고 싶지 않았다. 다행히도 지금은 토르가 외계어로 떠들고 있던가 천둥번개가 하도 심해서 알아들을 수가 없던가 아무튼 무슨 말인지 제대로 들리지 않았다.  
나타샤는 심호흡을 하고 통신기에 대고 소리 질렀다.  
“콜슨-! 퓨리를....”  
“콜슨, 국장님을 호출해줘!”  
“망할 안대 영감 좀 오라 그래!”  
“필, 퓨리 좀!”  
이성이 남아있는 어벤저 넷이 동시에 외쳤다. 나타샤는 눈이 있고 볼 줄 아는 대원이 자기 한 명 뿐이 아닌데 기뻐해야 하는 걸까 생각했다.  
“이미 호출했습니다만.”  
콜슨이 이 폭풍우 속에서도 들릴 만큼 목소리를 높였다.   
“불행히도 지금 국장님은 기밀사항인 곳에서 기밀사항인 상대로 기밀사항에 해당하는 일을 하고 계시기 때문에 최대한 빨리 온다 해도 도착 시간은 기밀입니다!”  
시끄러운 천둥소리와 빗소리에도 불구하고 잠시 어벤저들 주변은 차가운 침묵이 감돌았다.  
“........이럴 때 개그 치지 마아아앗!!”  
토니가 울부짖었다.  
“저는 거짓 없이 말할 수 있는 한도 내에서 말했을 뿐입니다.”  
콜슨은 이 상황에서도 침착했다.  
“얼어 죽을 기밀사항! 빌어먹을 안대 영감탱이!! 지옥에 가서 메피스토랑 땅따먹기라도 하고 있냣!!!”  
“로키!”  
스티브는 통신기를 껐다. 퓨리 없이 로키를 설득해서 토르를 진정시키게 하려면 배경에서 토니가 착란을 일으키고 있어선 도움이 되지 않았다.  
“로키, 제발 부탁이야. 듣고 있어?”  
로키가 스티브 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“토르 좀 말려줘, 그가 둠 뿐만 아니라 우리까지 다 때려 부수기 전에!”  
로키가 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 마치 ‘왜?’ 라고 묻는 것처럼.  
스티브는 뭐라 말해야 좋을지 몰랐다. 퓨리 국장이 알면 화낼 테니까, 는 너무 빤히 들여다보였다. 로키가 자기를 애 취급 한다며 화라도 내었다간 지금 상황은 물론이고 퓨리의 로키에 대한 계획 - 뭐건 간에 - 도 같이 망조가 든다.  
“네 형이잖아!”  
클린트가 대신 소리쳤다.  
“정말이지, 저 바보가 무슨 미친 짓 하기 전에 좀 말려!”  
로키가 정말로 일어섰기 때문에 스티브는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그가 클린트가 아니라 토르에게 날아가는 걸 보고는 더 놀랐다.  
로키는 계속해서 떨어지는 낙뢰를 피해가며 토르에게 접근했다. 아무리 화술의 달인 로키라고 해도 어떻게 저 상태의 토르에게 말을 해서 진정시킬 수 있을지 스티브는 상상도 가지 않았다. 그래서 그가 대체 뭐라고 말해서 자기 형제를 진정시킬지 스티브는 숨죽이고 지켜보았다.  
로키는 토르 눈앞까지 날아갔다. 그리고 번개 한 가닥이 그에게 떨어졌다.  
“로키이이이이이!!”  
토르가 몸을 던지다시피 해서 떨어지는 로키를 받아내었다. 그대로 땅으로 내려서서, 동생을 부둥켜안고 토르는 통곡했다.  
“미안해! 널 공격하려던 게 아니었어! 정말 미안해, 어떻게 이런 일이! 형제여, 제발 눈을 떠, 날 용서해달라고도 할 수 없지만 제발......”  
“토르, 놔주지 않으면 난 호흡곤란으로 사망할지도 몰라.”  
로키가 말했다. 토르가 눈을 번쩍 떴다.  
“로키, 무사했구나!”  
“무사한 건 아니.. 컥.”  
토르가 이번엔 기쁨에 겨워 끌어안았으므로 로키는 다시 한 번 질식사의 위험에 처했다.  
“그래서.....”  
클린트가 머리를 긁으며 말했다.  
“둠은 어디 갔지?”  
“도망갔나 보지.”  
나타샤가 넌덜머리를 냈다.  
“그냥 놔두자. 어차피 당분간은 안 올 것 같고.”  
클린트는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
토르가 로키를 놔주었다. 질식사 또는 갈비뼈 골절의 위험에서 벗어난 로키는 고개를 꺾으며 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“정말이지, 슈퍼 영웅 여러분.”  
그가 기숙학교 사감 선생님 같은 어조로 말했다.  
“가끔씩은 슈퍼 악당의 도움 없이 사건을 해결해보고 싶은 생각 안 들어?”  
토니는 뭐라 말하려 했다. 말하기보단 소리치려고 했다.  
그러나 그가 미쳐 입을 열기도 전에 자비스가 토니에게 그의 등 뒤에서 콜슨이 테이저 총을 뽑아들었다는 사실을 알렸고, 지금 아이언맨 갑옷의 절연 한계를 시험해보고 싶은 생각은 없는 토니는 입을 다물기로 결심했다  
.“그래서...”  
로키가 주위를 둘러보았다. 닥터 둠은 사라졌고 둠봇들은 죄다 번개에 맞아 파직파직 하는 몰골로 거리 여기저기에 널려있었다.  
“앗, 그 찢어죽일 강간범은 어디로 갔지!”  
토르가 한 발 늦게 소리쳤다. 누구라도 할 수 있는 표현이었지만 토르가 말하니 섬뜩할 정도로 현실감이 넘쳤다.  
“토르, 날 걱정해준 건 아주 고맙지만 말이지.”  
로키가 그를 달랬다.  
“그건 다 망상이야. 실제로 한 건 아니야.”  
“마, 망상?”  
토니가 등 뒤에 테이저를 든 콜슨이 있다는 사실도 잊고 입을 열었다.  
“아니 그럼 남자가 불건전한 망상을 좀 했기로서니 이런....”  
“토니.”  
스티브가 자기 방패를 두 손으로 꽉 쥐고 내려다보며 그를 불렀다. 마치 이걸 어떤 방식으로 얼마나 세게 때리면 갑옷 째로 토니를 기절시킬 수 있을까 가늠하는 것 처럼도 보였다.  
“꺼져가는 불에 기름 붓지 말고 좀 닥쳐.”  
“앤소니 스타크?”  
토르가 그를 돌아보았다.  
“설마 네 녀석도 내 동생을 두고 ‘불건전한 망상’을 한 건 아니겠지?”  
“아냐! 전혀! 아무 생각도 안 했어, 나의 로키에 대한 관심은 어디까지나 건전한 것으로 슈퍼 영웅으로서 슈퍼 악당을 잡아 수갑으.... 그의 악행을 막으려는 생각뿐이었어! 내 관심은 온전히 그것뿐이라고, 정말이야!”  
“아니라고 플랜카드를 들고 나서도 저보다 덜 명백하겠다.”  
클린트가 나타샤에게 속삭였다. 나타샤는 그에게 팔꿈치를 먹였다.  
“조용히 해. 토르가 들을라.”  
“뭐, 불건전한 망상에 대한 벌은 이 정도면 됐겠지.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그럼.... 퓨리는 지금 지옥에서 메피스토와 땅따먹기 중?”  
로키는 토니를 보았다. 토니는 그냥 입을 다물고 있는 게 낫겠다는 결론을 또다시 내렸다.  
“다행히 그건 아닙니다만.”  
콜슨이 말했다.  
“죄송하지만 그 이상 자세한 사항은 알려드릴 수가 없습니다. 기밀이라서요.”  
“뭐 할 수 없지.”  
로키는 별 일 아니라는 듯 고개를 흔들고 사라졌다. 토르는 로키가 사라진 곳을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다.  
“오딘슨씨.”  
콜슨이 불렀다.  
“동생분에 대해서, 오딘슨씨의 협조를 얻고 싶은 게 있습니다만.”  
“로키를 잡아 가두려는 목적이라면 협조 안 해.”  
토르가 뚱하게 말했다.  
“전혀 아닙니다. 그 반대라 할 수 있지요.”  
“반대?”  
“우리가 로키한테 잡혀 갇히는 거라면 내가 반대야.”  
토니가 말했다. 토르가 조금 망설였다.  
“어... 로키에게도 좋은 일이라면.”


	4. Chapter 4

그로부터 이틀 후, 밤늦은 시각에 맨해튼의 어느 고급 펜트하우스의 초인종이 울렸다.  
“어떻게 찾은 거지?”  
문을 열고 로키가 물었다. 은색 실크 나이트가운을 걸치고 문에 기대 서 있으니 그는 슈퍼 악당이 아니라 슈퍼 모델로 보였다.  
“어딜 찾아야 하는지만 알면 찾는 건 어렵지 않답니다.”  
슈퍼 악당의 파격적인 모습에도 영향 받지 않고 콜슨이 대답했다.  
“왜 찾았는데?”  
로키는 삐딱하게 물었다.  
“이것을 전해드리러 왔습니다. 닉 퓨리 실드 국장님의 선물입니다.”  
콜슨이 디스크가 들어있는 투명한 케이스를 내밀었다. 로키는 미심쩍은 표정으로 그걸 받아들었다.  
“이게 뭔데?”  
“토르에게 문의한 바로, 로키씨는 마법에 관련된 서적을 선물로 받을 때 제일 기뻐한다고 들었습니다.”  
“그야 그 바보의 발상 중에선 그나마 안전한 선물이었으니까. 꽃다발을 받고 싶다고 했다가 꽃나무를 뽑아오지 않으면 다행이었거든.”  
“네. 그런데 실드에서 마법과 관련해 접촉할 수 있는 대상은 한정되어 있고, 닥터 스트레인지가 자기 마법책을 포기할 가능성은 전혀 없었기 때문에.”  
콜슨이 잠시 뜸을 들였다.  
“지구인 중에서도 드물지만 마력이 잠재된 사람들은 있습니다. 그런 인물들을 발굴해 훈련시키고 유사시 문제에 대응하기 위한 정보가 필요하다는 명목으로 그의 마법책들을 스캔하여 데이터베이스화하는데 동의를 얻어냈습니다.”  
“....그리고 이건 그 결과물이고?”  
“예.”  
로키는 디스크를 이리저리 돌려보았다.  
“물론 이게 유일한 사본은 아니겠지.”  
“물론 실드의 기밀문서 보관실에도 사본을 비치했습니다.”  
“한마디로.”  
로키가 디스크에서 고개를 들었다. 그의 눈이 반짝 빛났다.  
“소서러 슈프림에게서 그의 책을 속여서 뺏었다 이거군?”  
“그렇게 표현하고 싶으시다면.”  
콜슨은 태연하게 대답했다.  
“퓨리가 보내는 선물이라고.”  
“그분의 현재 소재는 여전히 기밀입니다만, 직접 오시진 못하더라도 이전 닥터 둠을 무찌르고 토르를 진정시키는데 로키씨가 큰 활약을 한데 대한 감사와 토르를 단번에 진정시킨 탁월한 방식에 대한 찬사의 뜻을 표하고 싶어 하셨습니다.”  
로키는 다시 디스크를 내려다보았다. 인간들의 마법 따위 그에겐 별 것도 아니긴 하지만 호기심이라면 들었다. 게다가.  
“좋아. 받아두지.”  
“감사합니다. 국장님도 기뻐하실 겁니다.”  
“그 얼굴이 기뻐하는 건 잘 상상이 안 가는데.”  
“저도 안 갑니다만 마음 속 깊은 곳에선 기뻐하실 겁니다.”  
“...뭐 그렇다면.”  
“그럼 이것을.”  
콜슨이 지금껏 그의 다리 옆에 있던 훨씬 큰 상자를 들어 로키에게 내밀었다.  
“이건 또 뭔데?”  
“이전 목숨을 구해주신 데 대한 제 개인적인 감사입니다.”  
“내용물은?”  
“블루레이 플레이어입니다.”  
로키는 잠시 그게 뭘까 생각했다.  
“난 인간이 만든 영화 같은 건 안....”  
“그 디스크를 재생하는데 필요합니다.”  
로키는 입을 다물었다.  
“기계 조작이 귀찮으시다면 제가 설치해드리고 갈 수도 있습니다.”  
로키가 흘끔 집안에 눈길을 주었다.  
“TV에 연결하는 거야?”  
“그 편이 글씨도 크게 나오고 눈도 피로하지 않을 겁니다.”  
“그건 뭐야?”  
로키가 블루레이 플레이어 상자 구석에 끼어있는 파란 케이스를 가리켰다.  
“화질 및 음질 테스트용 영화 [매트릭스]입니다. 아시다시피, 플레이어를 살 때 끼워주는 거죠.”  
로키는 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 콜슨이 로키의 펜트하우스에 들어섰다.

 

둠이 만난 대재앙이 슈퍼 악당들 사이에 쫙 소문이 났는지 어벤저들은 오랜만에 평화로운 나날을 만끽했다. 스티브는 아침 훈련을 마치고 아침 식사를 하기 위해 식당으로 갔다.  
가는 길에 콜슨을 만난 그는 인사를 하려다 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“저, 콜슨? 무슨 일 있어, 무척 피곤해 보이는데?”  
‘피곤해 보인다’는 꽤 우회적인 표현이었다. 밤새 어벤저스 뒤치다꺼리 서류작업에 시달린 뒤에도 다음날이면 멀쩡하게 나타나곤 하던 콜슨이 몹시 피곤한 표정과 모습으로 축 늘어져 걷고 있으니 스티브는 자기 모르는 새 어디선가 세계멸망에 해당하는 다급한 일이 벌어지고 있는 건 아닌가 겁이 더럭 났다. 하지만 요 며칠은 어벤저 출동도 없었고, 어제 밤에 토니가 지루하다며 술 마시러 가야겠다고 뛰쳐나가기는 했지만....  
“토니가 무슨 짓 했어?”  
스티브가 콜슨의 팔을 꽉 잡았다.  
“술 취해서 백악관에 들어가 난동이라도 부렸어? 대통령 각하를 유혹하려 들었다던가? 라트베리아로 날아가 둠 앞에서 레밍둠봇에 대한 즉석 시라도 지어 방송한 건 아니겠지?”  
“.........로저스씨, 보기보다 동료에 대한 믿음이 굉장하시군요.”  
스티브는 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“그런 건 아닙니다. 스타크씨는 어젯밤 평범하게 바에 가서 평범하게 술에 취해서 평범하게 여자를 꼬셔서 평범하게 원나잇 스탠드를 하고 평범하게 곯아떨어졌습니다. 다행히도 여자를 맨션에 데리고 들어오지도 않았습니다. 제가 피곤한 건 요새 잠을 좀 못 자서 그렇습니다.”  
“........왜?”  
“매트릭스 삼부작부터 해서 블레이드 러너, 이퀼리브리엄, 바이센티니얼맨, 2001 스페이스 오딧세이, 거짓말쟁이 로봇, 기타 제목도 기억이 안 나는 고전 SF명작 복각판 블루레이를 반강제로 며칠 밤을 연달아 보면 누구라도 이렇게 됩니다.”  
“..............SF?”  
스티브는 혼란에 빠졌다.  
“예상 가능한 일이지만 마법사용자는 판타지는 안 좋아하더군요.”  
“으아아아아아아아아아아아아악!!”  
그 때 식당 쪽에서 비명 소리가 울려퍼졌다. 스티브가 단숨에 전투 모드로 몸을 긴장시켰다.  
“토니!”  
여자를 데려오지도 않았다는데 대체 또 무슨 일이 생긴 건가 생각하기도 전에 스티브는 우선 식당으로 달려갔다.

 

토니는 숙취로 지끈지끈 울리는 머리를 누르며 식당으로 내려갔다. 우선 커피를 세 잔 쯤 마신 뒤에 무슨 생각을 해도 할 수 있을 것 같았다.  
그가 휘청휘청 식당에 들어가 커피 머신으로 갔다. 가는 길에 그의 시야 끝에 뭔가 초록색이 보였다.  
커피를 잔에 가득 따르고 나서야 생각이 본 것을 따라잡았다. 커피잔을 입으로 가져가며 토니는 그 낯선 녹색으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
커피잔이 바닥에 떨어졌다. 토니는 소리를 질렀다.  
“아, 그래 너도 좋은 아침, 깡통 병정.”  
로키가 한 손을 흔들고 아무 일도 없다는 듯이 다시 시리얼을 한 숟갈 떴다.  
토니의 아이언맨 시리얼을.  
“너, 너, 너 여기서 뭐 하는데! 왜 여기 있는데! 왜 내 시리얼을 먹고 있는데!!”  
로키는 귀를 막는 시늉을 했다.  
“정말이지, 전에도 말했지만 질문은 한 번에 한 가지씩만 하라고. 그게 그렇게 어려워?”  
그가 자연스럽게 자리에서 일어났다.  
“첫째. 보다시피 아침을 먹고 있어. 둘째. 그야 여기가 어벤저 맨션이고 관련자들은 홈리스도 아니면서 모두 여기 모여 살고 있으니까. 셋째. 아이언맨 머리를 아그작 아그작 깨물어 먹고 싶어서?”  
“누구 맘대로-! 당장 나갓!”  
“내가 왜?”  
로키는 순진한 표정으로 물었다.  
“그야 여긴 어벤저 맨션이고 어벤저 관계자만 들어올 수 있으니까!”  
로키가 여기 있는 시점에서 이미 관계자 외 출입 금지 따위 무용지물이 된 거나 마찬가지이지만 토니는 우선 주장했다. 로키가 그의 앞으로 슥 다가왔다. 토니는 깜짝 놀라 한 걸음 뒤로 물러나려 했으나 로키는 그럴 틈을 주지 않았다. 그가 토니의 눈앞에 뭔가를 들이댔다.  
“뭐, 뭐야?”  
토니가 눈의 초점을 다시 맞춰 그것을 보았다.  
실드 출입증이었다. 로키는 그걸 목에 걸고 있었다.  
거기엔 로키의 사진이 붙어있고, 그 아래엔 [어벤저 컨설턴트 로키 닉슨]이라고 써 있었다.  
“.......???!?@%$#^^&^%*&^$*^%$%^!!!”  
로키가 토니의 어깨를 짐짓 다정하게 토닥였다.  
“너랑 완전히 동일한 위치라고, 토니 스타크. 동료간이니 앞으로 잘 부탁해?”  
그 때 스티브와 나타샤가 들이닥쳤다.  
“토니, 무슨 일이야? .......어, 안녕, 로키.”  
“안녕, 나타샤, 스티브.”  
“뭔 일 있었어?”  
나타샤가 식당을 둘러보았다. 로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“아무 일도 없었어. 토니가 간밤에 나쁜 꿈이라도 꾼 게 아닐까?”  
“나쁜 꿈은 지금 네 녀석의 존재가 나쁜 꿈이거든!”  
토니가 로키에게 삿대질했다.  
“그리고 그 출입증! 위조를 하려면 잘이나 할 것이지, 게다가 닉슨은 또 뭐야!”  
말하고 토니의 머리카락이 쭈뼛 섰다. 서, 설마.  
“니네 대통령 이름이잖아, 몰랐어? 난 재미있다고 생각했는데.”  
토니는 입 모양으로만 ‘어떤 점이?’ 라고 물었다.  
“왜들 그래, 마릴린 먼로도 대통령 이름을 따서 예명을 지었어. 뭘 새삼.”  
“네가 마릴린 먼로냣!!”  
소리 지르고 토니는 순간 무시무시한 생각을 떠올렸다.  
“아, 아냐! 말하지... 말하지맛! 알고 싶지 않아! 절대 말하지 마, 마릴린 먼로 같은 거 난 몰라! 신경 안 써! 난 아무것도 못 들었어!!”  
토니는 양손으로 귀를 꼭 막고 눈도 꽉 감고 뭔가 노래를 흥얼거리기 시작했다. 정신 붕괴 초기 단계에 들어간 팀원을 보며 스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“로키.”  
“내가 일부러 한 일은 아이언맨 시리얼을 먹은 것 뿐이라고.”  
로키가 순진하고 무해한 표정으로 말했다.  
“나머진 전부 토니가 스스로 한 거야.”  
“......아무튼, 앞으론 조금 자제해주지 않겠어. 이대로 토니를 폐쇄 병동에 감금해야 하는 사태는 바라지 않아.”  
“걱정 마. 저래 봬도 양철... 잡다 금속 병정은 그보단 터프하니까.”  
“잠깐만, 그런데 어째서!”  
로키의 말을 증명이라도 하듯 토니는 제정신으로 돌아왔다.  
“어째서 캡틴은 저놈이랑 대화 같은 걸 하고 있는 건데? 당장 방패로 머리를 마구 내리쳐야 하지 않아?”  
스티브는 미간에 주름을 모았다.  
“나는 실내복을 입고 아침을 먹고 있는 팀원의 머리를 방패로 마구 내려치거나 하지 않아.”  
“.........팀원이라고라!”  
“그러게 스타크씨, 정례 보고 모임에 참석을 했으면 좋았지 않습니까.”  
어느새 식당에 들어와 커피를 한 컵 따라서 설탕까지 듬뿍 넣어 다 마시고 난 콜슨이 말했다.  
“로키씨는 어제부로 어벤저스에 가입했습니다. 마법 관련 컨설턴트로, 말하자면 임시직이긴 합니다만.”  
“글쎄 당분간은 떠날 마음이 들지 않는걸.”  
로키가 토니를 보며 고양이처럼 웃었다.  
“여기 충분히 재미있어.”  
“넌 어벤저스에 놀러 왔냐!”  
“그 말 그대로 반사.”  
“저, 둘 다 그만 싸우고 밥 먹으면 안 될까?”  
스티브가 말리려고 노력했다.  
“저 둘 저대로 괜찮을까?”  
클린트가 걱정스럽게 물었다. 나타샤가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“뭐, 어제 퓨리 말대로 로키 정도의 슈퍼 악당을 갱생시켜 우리 편으로 만드는데 토니가 좀 괴롭힘을 당하는 정도 대가라면 싼 거잖아.”  
“하긴.”  
클린트도 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

로키가 어벤저스에 가입한 기념으로 클린트는 내기판을 벌였다. 주제는 [언제쯤 토니 스타크가 완전히 끊겨서는 술 취한 채 집 안에서 아이언맨 갑주를 입고 로키를 죽이겠다고 날뛰다 집을 반쯤 부숴먹고 콜슨에게 전기충격을 먹게 될까?]  
물론 스티브는 눈살을 찌푸렸고 토니는 내기 주제인데다 토르는.... 토르이므로 실질적으로 내기에 건 건 클린트와 나타샤밖에 없었다. 클린트는 2주면 충분하다고 생각했고 나타샤는 그래도 한 달은 버틸 것이라 보았다.  
그리고 며칠 후 내기의 존재를 알게 된 콜슨이 ‘그럼 전 두 달이 지나도 멀쩡... 평소만큼은 멀쩡하다는 데 걸지요.’라고 했으므로 그 자리에서 클린트와 나타샤는 그에게 20달러씩을 내밀었다.  
놀랍게도 토니는 정말로 한 달 넘게 버텨냈다.  
그것도 그냥 폭발하지 않고 참고 견디기만 한 게 아니었다. 뜻밖에도, 정말로 뜻밖에도 토니와 로키는 나름 잘해나가는 팀원이 되었다.  
로키 입주 사흘 후 두 사람은 장난 전쟁을 시작했다. 당연히 로키가 토니를 저주해 걸어 다니는 재앙덩어리로 만들어서 토니가 벽을 기어 올라가게 만들 거라는 모두의 예상과는 달리 이 대결은 제법 공정하게, 주위 인물들까지 직접 끌어들이지는 않고 치러졌다.  
물론 온갖 과학 기술과 현대인의 발상으로 무장하고 이들이 거주하고 있는 집과 그 안의 모든 것을 관장하는 AI를 자기 관할로 하는 백만장자 천재와 천 년이 넘는 경험과 아스가르드식, 아니 로키식 유머감각을 지니고 마법과 변신술의 달인인 장난의 신 사이에서 벌어진 일 치고는 공정했다는 거다.  
두 사람의 대결은 일주일 후 퓨리의 개입으로 끝이 났다.  
‘두 사람 치고는’ 주위까지 피해를 입히지는 않고 업무에도 크게 지장을 초래하지 않으려고 노력한 점은 높이 사지만 더 이상은 안 된다며 퓨리는 ‘위험하지 않은 장난이라도 한 사람이 일주일에 한 번 이하로 규제한다’라는 새 규칙을 만들고 두 사람에게는 일주일간 렉룸 정리정돈을 하라는 벌을 내렸다.  
로키가 ‘나 안 해!’하고 뛰쳐나가면 어쩌나 상당수가 가슴을 졸였으나 놀랍게도 그는 정말로 청소를 했을 뿐 아니라 장난도 줄였다. (적어도 들키는 건 줄였다.) 그리고 퓨리는 로키가 집단 생활에 성공적으로 적응한 것을 축하하며 아서 C. 클라크 전집을 선물했다.  
그리고 토니는 질문 폭탄을 맞았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 토니와 함께하는 금주 캠페인 : 그러게 술은 작작 쳐마십시다.
> 
> 세번째 조우에서는 일부러 퓨리 본인은 뺐습니다. 그것이...  
> 소아 정신 발달과정에 보면 대상 영속성(또는 객체 영속성)이라는 개념이 있습니다. 간단히 설명하자면 ‘당장 눈에 보이지 않아도 사물은 계속 존재한다’라는 사실을 아이가 깨닫고 세상에 대한 믿음을 획득하는 과정입니다. 어머니가 지금 당장 눈에 보이지는 않아도 옆방에서 설거지를 하고 있을 뿐 없어진 게 아니고 아이가 울거나 하면 즉각 와서 돌봐줄 거라는, 그런 믿음이요. 이 과정이 잘 되면 신뢰를, 아니면 불신을 발달시키게 되는데.....
> 
> 로키는 버려진 아기였죠. 아무리 울어도 아무도 와 주지 않는, 세상이 전부 사라지는 경험을 했습니다. 그 후에도 왕가라는 배경 상 프리가가 언제나 끌어안고 토닥토닥해주지는 않았을 것 같고, 서너 살이 되고 나면 ‘아기같이 굴지 마라’라는 소리를 들었겠죠.  
> 로키가 대상영속성을, 세상에 대한 믿음을 획득하지 못했어도 이상할 게 하나도 없습니다. 그리고 그런 배경에서 ‘요청해 봐야 아무것도 주어지지 않는다. 필요한 게 있으면 스스로 빼앗아야 한다’ 라는 정신 상태가 만들어집니다.
> 
> 즉 이번에 퓨리는 로키에게 ‘나는 네가 보이지 않을 때에도 널 생각하고 신경 쓰고 있다’라는 메시지를 보낸 겁니다.


	5. Chapter 5

“토니, 반 중력 장치 만들 수 있어?”  
토니는 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다 내쉬었다. 그가 젓가락을 내려놓고 로키를 보았다. 그는 긴 식탁 위에 쭉 엎드려 토니를 보고 있었다.  
정말이지 그는 더 이상 놀라서는 안 되었다. 이 공간 이동 스토커 외계인이 자길 괴롭히려는 일념으로 연구실이나, 침실이나, 차고나, 심지어 화장실에도 시시때때로 출몰한지도 벌 써 두 달 가까이 되어가고 있다. 이제쯤이면 적응을 해야 했다.  
지금 토니가 놀란 건 로키의 존재보다 그 뜬금없는 질문의 내용 때문이었다.  
“갑자가 뭔 소리야?”  
로키가 책을 들어보였다. [아서 C. 클라크 단편선 1960-1999]  
“여기 보니까 등가 원리의 오류를 이용해서 중력장을....”  
“아인슈타인의 법칙에 오류는 없어. 있어도 그런 방식으로는 없어. 맙소사, 그건 그냥 소설일 뿐이라고!”  
로키의 SF에 대한 열광에는 좀 특이한 데가 있었다. 그 자신이 마법사이고 과학은 소설에서도 불가능한 온갖 것을 할 수 있는데 법칙을 따르자니 한계가 많고 따르지 않으면 황당무계해지는 SF를 왜 재미있어 하는 걸까? 판타지를 싫어하는 건 이해가 간다. 토니도 지금 [랄프 어쩌구 저쩌구 플러스]를 읽는다면 ‘뭐냐 이 개소리는!’을 외치며 집어던질 테니까.(일곱살 땐 참 재미있었는데) 하지만 토니는 그렇다고 판타지에 열광해 본 적은 한 번도 없었고, 그러니 그가 로키의 이런 면을 이해할 방법은 아마 없을 것이다.  
“하지만 이 사람이 생각해 낸 것 중 많은 게 실제로 만들어졌다고 하던데.”  
“그거야 그 인간이 머리를 잘 쓰고 시대를 잘 보고 앞으로 가능 함직한 일을 제대로 예측했기 때문이지, 그렇게 물리 법칙 자체를 뒤집을만한 걸 어떻게 만들어? .......나도 만들 수 있었음 만들었음 좋겠어, 그럼 날아다닐 때 균형잡기가 훨씬 편할 거고 좀 불안정한 자세에서도 임펄서 빔을 쓸 수 있을 거고 그 전에 비행에 사용되는 에너지가 절감될 테니 갑주의 무게를 낮추어서 휴대형을 개량...”  
로키가 토니의 장광설을 끊었다.  
“그래서, 못 만드는 거야?”  
“못 만들어.”  
로키는 실망한 것 같았다.  
“그나저나 식탁은 밥을 놓고 먹는 데지 너 엎어져있을 곳이 아니거든?”  
“응?”  
로키는 잠깐 생각하더니 몸을 뒤집었다. 이제 누운 자세가 된 그가 토니를 올려다보며 고양이 같이 웃었다.  
‘...말을 말아야지.’  
토니가 머리를 긁었다.  
“넌 얼마든지 중력 무시하고 떠다닐 수 있잖아? 왜 그런데 관심을 갖는데?”  
로키가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“음, 재미있으니까?”  
“넌 인생을 재미로 사냐.”  
“흐음.”  
로키가 씩 웃었다.  
“아니면 대체 뭘 위해서 살아야 하는데?”  
“뭘 위해서냐니....”  
“너도 마찬가지잖아, 토니 스타크.”  
로키의 눈에 위험한 빛이 반짝였다.  
“너 역시 순간순간의 재미만을 좇아 살고 있어. 네가 슈퍼히어로가 된 이유 역시. 정의감? 인류에 대한 의무? 그런 건 저 선하고 고결한 캡틴의 동력이지 너는 아니야, 알잖아? 재미, 호기심, 힘과 인정에 대한 열망..... 너와 나를 가르는 건 주변 상황이 우리를 어느 쪽으로 몰아갔느냐 하는 것 뿐이야.”  
토니는 마른 침을 삼켰다.  
“그것 만은 아닌....”  
“아, 그리고 페퍼.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“네겐 페퍼와 로디가 있지. 그에 비하면 난 고작 토르 정도 뿐이고 그나마 꽤 오랫동안 아무짝에도 쓸모가 없었거든?”  
“나한테 오비디아도 있었어.”  
토니가 지적했다.  
“이봐, 토니. 오비디아가 훨씬 낫지!”  
로키가 식탁에 누운 자세 그대로 미끄러지듯 토니에게 가까워졌다.  
“오딘은 무찌를 수도 없다고, 알아?”  
토니는 로키를 내려다보았다. 필요 이상으로 서로의 얼굴이 가까웠다.  
조금만, 조금만 고개를 숙인다면......  
“로키, 여기 있어?”  
토르가 식당에 들어왔다.  
1.  
2.  
3.  
“앤소니 스타크으! 네놈 감히 내 동생을 눕혀놓고 무슨 짓을 하려는 거냐아앗!”  
그 순간 로키의 얼굴에 떠오른 재밌어죽겠다는 표정을 토니는 앞으로 평생 잊지 못할 것이다.  
어차피 몇 분 안 남은 평생이기도 하고.  
“아냐! 오해야! 내가 눕힌 거 아니라곳!”  
토니는 헛된 저항을 시도했다.  
“봐, 전혀 손도 안 대고 있잖아!”  
“난 누울 생각까진 없었는데 말이지, 토르.”  
로키가 표정을 일변하여 구슬픈 목소리로 말했다.  
“토니가 나더러 식탁에 엎드려있으면 안된대서 어쩔 수 없이......”  
토르는 중간에 말이 제대로 안 들리는 건 신경 쓰지 않았다.  
“가만두지 않겠다!”  
“으아악!”  
토니는 벌떡 일어나 식당 문 반대편 안뜰로 통하는 프랑스식 창문으로 달려 나갔다.  
“토르, 맨션 내에선 묠니르 금지라는 거 기억해~”  
로키가 소리쳤다.  
“형제여, 하지만.”  
“아니면.”  
로키가 실망한 표정을 지었다.  
“위대한 토르 오딘슨은 묠니르가 없이는 고작 무장도 하지 않은 보통 인간 하나도 어쩌지 못하는 거야?”  
토르는 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다. 그가 묠니르를 던져놓고 부리나케 다시 토니를 쫓아갔다.  
로키는 묠니르 아래 식당 바닥이 깨진 자국을 내려다보았다.  
“이런.”  
그가 혼자 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“뭐, 토니 목숨에 비하면 싼 건가.”  
“로키, 또 무슨 소란이야.”  
다른 팀원들도 식당에 나타났다. 클린트가 여전히 식탁 위에 누워있는 로키를 보고 히죽 웃었다.  
“어이, 그런 데 누워있음 안 되지, 차려놓은 밥......”  
나타샤가 그의 머리에 촙을 내리찍었다.  
“아니라고 하려고 했어, 아니라고!”  
클린트가 항의했다. 나타샤가 저 멀리 쿵쾅쿵쾅 으르릉 소리가 들리는 곳으로 고개를 꼬았다.  
“그러면 토르가 뭔가 달리 생각할까?”  
“.........바보 같은 짓을 말려줘서 고마워, 친구. 앞으로도 내가 멍청한 소릴 하면 때려서라도 막아줘.”  
“물론이지, 친구.”  
스티브는 요새 급격히 늘은 한숨을 쉬며 로키 옆으로 갔다.  
“로키.”  
“왜, 캡틴?”  
로키가 몸을 일으켜 식탁 가장자리에 걸터앉아 다리를 흔들었다.  
“괜찮아, 토르는 묠니르를 안 가져갔고 곧 자비스가 일루전 디코이를 이용해서 둘을 따로 따로 유도해 토니를 숨길 거니까.”  
“왜?”  
로키는 스티브를 올려다보며 방긋 웃었다.  
“그야 전력질주는 건강에 좋으니까. 인상 쓰면서 맛도 없는 다이어트식 따윌 억지로 먹는 것 보단 말이지.”  
로키는 토니의 식탁에 있던 두부 샐러드를 그릇째 들어 창밖으로 휙 던져버렸다.  
스티브는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“그건 나도 동의하지만..... 자비스랑 또 뭔가 한 거야?”  
“자비스는 이미 3차원 영상 투사를 할 수 있잖아, 조금만 손보면 미끼로 쓸 환영 정도는 만들 수 있겠다 싶어서. 자비스도 좋아하던데?”  
-기능을 업그레이드하는 건 언제나 기쁜 일이지요.  
자비스가 말했다.  
-그리고 스타크씨는 무사히 오딘슨씨의 시야를 벗어났습니다. 도로 식당으로 돌아오게 할까요?  
“아니, 그냥 안전해졌다고 알려주고 알아서 하게 해.”  
-예, 로키씨.  
로키는 ‘어때?’라는 표정으로 스티브를 올려다보았다. 스티브는 피식 웃고는 로키의 머리에 손을 올려 슥슥 쓰다듬었다.  
“결대로 해, 머리카락 헝클어지는 거 싫어.”  
“어차피 마법으로 고정하는 거 아니었어?”  
로키가 입을 비죽 내밀었다. 스티브는 시키는 대로 했다.  
같이 살면서 알게 된 일이지만, 이런 때 로키는 마치 말썽쟁이 동생과도 같이 귀엽게 느껴졌다. 바로 몇 달 전만 해도 광기에 찬 웃음소릴 흘리며 이들과 싸워대던 슈퍼 악당아라고는 믿을 수 없는 사랑스러움이 분명 존재했다.  
이런 애가 어쩌다 그런 존재가 된 건지, 스티브 로저스는 알 수가 없었다.  
게다가 로키는 쓰다듬어주는 걸 몹시 좋아했다. 처음에 무심코 머리에 손을 올렸을 때는 어디서 감히 모탈이 건방지게 행동하느냐고 화낼 거라 생각해서 후다닥 손을 치웠다. 그러나 로키는 화내는 대신 서글픈 표정을 했고, 그걸 본 뒤로 스티브는 기회만 있으면 로키를 쓰다듬었다. 그 이후부터 자기와 나타샤의 속옷이 뒤바뀌는 일이 급격히 줄어든 것도 같지만 꼭 그것 때문만은 아니었다.   
로키가 외동이거나, 아니면 반대로 형제자매가 대여섯쯤 있는 집에서 자랐더라면 그에게 더 좋았을지 모른다고 스티브는 생각했다. 외동이었다면 부모의 관심을 독차지할 수 있었을 것이고 형제가 많았다면 적어도 누가 다른데 정신이 팔려도 같이 놀 다른 형제가 여전히 있었을 텐데.  
스티브는 자기가 그 ‘다른 형제’가 되고 싶었다. 토르가 나쁘다는 건 아니지만 그 만으론 부족한 무언가가 있을 경우.....  
“스티브? 뭐 하는 거야?”  
토니를 쫓다 지쳤는지 토르가 다시 식당으로 돌아왔다가 그 광경을 보았다. 토니가 봤으면 혀 깨물고 싶었을 만큼 그 때와는 천지차이인 반응이지만 그래도 조금은 경계심이 서려있었다.  
“보면 몰라? 형 노릇중이야.”  
스티브가 입을 열기도 전에 로키가 먼저 말했다. 토르의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“네 형은 나야.”  
“됐거든? 네가 쓰다듬으면 머리카락이 두피 째 벗겨져 나갈 것 같아서 싫어.”  
토르는 멈칫하더니 로키에게 다가왔다. 그리고는 식탁 의자에 앉아 로키보다 눈높이를 낮추고, 꾸중들은 강아지 같은 표정을 했다.   
“로키이~”  
로키는 물론이고 곁에 있던 스티브까지 얼어붙었다.  
“................누구야!”  
한참 후 로키가 소리쳤다. 그가 고개를 돌려 이쪽은 안 쳐다보려고 노력하고 있는 클린트와 나타샤를 노려보았다.  
“누가 토르한테 이런 것 가르쳤어?!”  
“음... 아마 어쩌면 내 생각일 뿐이지만 토니가 아닐까 하는 추측을 할 수 없는 것도 아니긴 한데.”  
클린트가 여전히 식당 벽이 참으로 아름답다는 듯이 진지하게 쳐다보며 말했다.  
“그치? 저거 저번에 토르가 아이언맨 토스터를 부쉈을 때 화내던 토니한테 지은 표정이랑 아주 비슷하지?”  
클린트와 비슷하게 식당 벽의 아름다움을 새삼 깨달은 나타샤도 맞장구쳤다.  
로키가 휙 다시 토르에게 고개를 돌렸다. 그가 토르의 머리를 양 손으로 받쳐 들어 올려 다정하게 눈을 마주했다.  
“토르.”  
“응?”  
“앞으로 토니 물건 부수는 거 금지.”  
“꿻?”  
“뭐든 잘못해놓고 강아지 눈으로 귀엽게 쳐다보면 다 용서해줄 거라는 발상을 버려! 특히 토니 스타크 상대로는 하지 마! 나에 대해서는 이러쿵 저러쿵 망치 들고 쫒아 다니면서 왜 자기 자신에 대해선 그렇게 무방비해?”  
스티브는 슬슬 그 자리에서 물러나 식탁 반대편 끝의 클린트와 나타샤에게 합류했다. 나타샤가 자기 옆자리 의자를 빼주고 격려하듯 그의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.  
“역시 저 둘의 형제 관계는 이해하기 어려워.”  
스티브가 실토했다.  
“이해하는 사람 없을 걸.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“아스가르드에선 저렇게 형제끼리 언제나 끌어안고 둥기둥기하는 거 정상이야?”  
“묻지 마.”  
나타샤가 말했다.  
“콜슨 말로는.”  
스티브가 토르와 로키에게 안 들릴 정도로 목소리를 낮추었다.  
“죽었다고, 영원히 잃어버렸다고 생각한 형제를 찾았을 뿐만 아니라 다시 한 번 어깨를 나란히 할 기회가 생겼는데 온 힘을 다해 붙잡지 않는다면 그게 나쁜 일이라고 그랬어.”  
“.......그래도 저렇게 붙잡을 필요 까지는 없는 것 같은데.”  
토르는 로키를 꼬옥 끌어안고 어깨에 고개를 묻고 부비댔다. 로키는 어쩔 수 없다는 표정으로 토르의 등을 토닥였다.  
“다들 여기 있나.”  
식당 문이 열렸다.  
“퓨리!”  
로키가 토르 품에서 사라졌다. 토르가 구슬픈 눈으로 자기 빈 팔을 내려다보는 동안 로키는 퓨리 옆에 나타났다.  
“여기서 점심 먹으려고?”  
“아니. 너에게 부탁할 일이 있어서.”  
퓨리가 옆으로 비켜났다. 스파이더맨이 손을 흔들었다.  
“안녕하세요, 로키.”  
“안녕, 피터. 그래서 퓨리, 내가 스파이디를 어떻게 해 주면 되는데?”  
“날 어떻게 할 생각?!”  
“아니. 그가 아니라 저것을.”  
퓨리가 피터의 손끝에 거미줄로 대롱대롱 매달려 있는 거미줄 꾸러미를 가리켰다.  
“닥터 스트레인지와 파커가 현실 경계를 수리하러 다니다가 발견했다더군. 문자로 보이는 각인이 새겨진 짧은 검 모양의 물체인데.”  
“스트레인지가 자기는 마저 할 일이 있다며, 이제 실드에도 상근 마법 자문역이 있으니 내가 해석까진 안 해도 되겠지, 이러고 나한테 들려서 여기로 뻥 차버렸거든요.”  
피터가 마저 설명했다.  
“삐졌나.”  
“상관없지. 업무는 분담하는 편이 좋고. 파커, 물건을 꺼내놓게.”  
퓨리가 말했다. 피터가 식탁 위에 꾸러미를 놓고 거미줄을 풀었다.  
로키는 그 물건을 흘끔 보고 그 위에 손을 내저었다. 녹색 안개 같은 게 자욱이 그 위를 덮었다.  
“어디보자, 이건 니다벨리르에서 만들어진 거로군, 거기 말이라면 읽을 수 있으니.....”  
그가 글자를 자세히 보기 위해 상체를 숙였다.  
로키의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“왜 그래요, 로키?”  
피터가 제일 먼저 눈치 챘다.  
“역시 이거 뭔가 위험한....”  
-저택 상공에 강력한 전자기 폭풍이 감지되었습니다!  
자비스가 소리치는 건 드문 일이지만 모두는 말투보다 내용에 신경 썼다.  
지금은 식사를 하러 온 와중이었기 때문에 아마도 권총 정도 휴대하고 있을 퓨리와 몸에서 거미줄을 뽑는 피터, 어디선가 단검을 뽑아든 나타샤 말고는 무장도 안 해서 토르밖에 믿을 게 없었다.  
스티브는 토니가 어디 있든 맨션 내라면 자비스가 이상을 알릴 테니 그가 갑옷을 챙겨 입고 올 때 자기 방패도 가져오면 좋겠다고 생각하며 우선 지금 상태에서 할 수 있는 작전을 짜려고 여기 인원을 둘러보았다.  
“......토르? 어째서 묠니르를 집지 않는 거야?”  
토르뿐이 아니었다. 로키는 지금껏 이들과 같이 현장에 나가 싸운 적은 없지만 전투가 벌어진다면 분명 누구보다 믿음직한 동료가 될 수 있었다. 그런데 그가 움직이지 않았다.  
“.....토르? 로키?”  
그의 말이 끝나기도 전에 안뜰에 빛기둥이 내리꽂혔다. 눈부신 빛과 바람이 잦아들고 나자 그 자리에는 금색 인영이 홀로 서 있었다.  
“..........아버지.”


	6. Chapter 6

토르가 한 걸음 나섰다. 유리벽 너머로 그를 보고 오딘이 이쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.  
“어...째서?”  
로키가 속삭였다. 오딘이 사람들을 슥 둘러보았다. 로키는 창백하게 굳은 표정으로 고개를 숙이며 한 걸음 물러났다.  
그 때 퓨리가 나섰다. 그가 오딘이 있는 안뜰을 향하며 로키 옆을 지나면서 그의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다 놓았다.  
로키는 고개를 들어 퓨리의 뒷모습을 보았다. 검은 코트로 감싸인 퓨리의 등은 오딘의 빛을 완전히 차단하는 것처럼 보였다.  
그가 토르를 옆으로 밀어내고 문 옆에 섰다. 문 앞까지 걸어온 오딘이 그를 마주하고 섰다.  
스티브가 로키 바로 옆으로 다가왔다. 그가 로키에게만 들릴 정도로 작게 속삭였다.  
“도망가야 한다거나, 는 아니지?”  
“모르겠어.”  
로키의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다. 말은 모른다고 하고 있지만 사실은 당장이라도 강제로 끌려가 끔찍한 일을 당할 거라고 확신하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 얕고 불규칙한 숨소리를 들으며 스티브는 지금이라도 로키를 끌고 도망쳐야 하는 걸까 고민했다.  
“아스가르드의 왕이신 오딘, 이십니까.”  
퓨리가 말했다. 그가 토르에게 흘끔 눈길을 주었다.  
“그렇소.”  
오딘이 말했다. 토르는 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 어떻게 퓨리에게 오딘을 대하는데 적합한 예를 갖추라고 말해야 할까? 그런데 어떤 예를 갖추어야 할까? 퓨리는 오딘의 신하도 아니고 손님도 아니다 - 지금은 도리어 퓨리 쪽이 주인이고 오딘은 예고도 없이 들이닥친 손님이라고 해야 할 것이다. 그 경우 꼭 퓨리가 무례하게 굴고 있다고만 볼 수도 없.......  
어벤저 맨션에서 집주인 노릇을 할 사람이 퓨리 말고 또 있다는 생각은 비행 폭발음이 들린 뒤에야 생각났다.  
하늘에서 또 다른 금색이 날아 내려왔다.  
“안 돼, 토니! 공격하지 마!”  
토르가 고함을 쳤다. 스티브는 허둥지둥 통신기를 켜려다가 안 갖고 있다는 걸 깨달았다.  
“자비스!”  
로키가 소리 질렀다.  
“차단해, 시스템을 차단해버려!”  
-그건 위험...  
“오딘을 공격하는 것 보단 안 위험해!”  
자비스는 좀 더 평화로운 해결책을 선택했다. 토니에게 그가 조준하고 있는 침입자가 누구인지 말해주는 방법으로.  
토니는 오딘 옆에 내려섰다. 그가 면갑을 열었다.  
“오, 안녕하십니까.”  
토니가 손을 내밀었다. 오딘이 멀뚱히 바라보자 그가 오딘의 손을 잡아 흔들었다.  
“토르 아버님이시죠? 말씀은 많이... 들었다고는 못하겠네요. 아무튼 반갑습니다. 커피라도 한 잔 하실래요? 아, 저는 토니 스타크입니다. 천재 백만장자 박애주의자,입니다.”  
그러고 씩 웃었다. 토니가 - 아마도 커피를 대접하기 위해? - 식당 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
그리고 토르와 로키가 턱이 빠진 것 같은 표정으로 그를 주목하고 있는 걸 보았다.  
“왜 그래?”  
토르는 그렇다 치고 로키를 저렇게 만든 건 꽤 자랑스럽게 여겨도 될 일이 아닐까 하는 생각이 잠시 토니의 머릿속을 스쳤다.  
“너.... 너........”  
토르는 부들부들 떨리는 손끝을 들어 토니를 가리켰다. 그가 한참 후에 할 말을 찾았다.  
“너 너희네 왕... 아니 아무튼 국가수반한테도 그럴 거냐!”  
“그러는데?”  
토니가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 토르는 턱이 빠져버렸다. 토르가 그 상태에서 지을 수 있는 최대한의 표정으로 도움을 요청하는 신호를 자기 동생에게 보냈다.  
“너.... 너희 대통령은 아무튼 출신은 평민이잖아, 아... 오딘은 왕이라고!”  
로키가 간신히 목소리를 내었다. 토르는 안도와 감사의 눈빛을 그에게 보냈다. 그러나.  
“그래서 뭐?”  
토니는 태연하게 대꾸했다.  
“나 모나코 가면 공주님하고도 농담하고 노는데. 그리고 어쨌거나 동료의 아버지잖아?”  
로키의 몸이 휘청였다. 스티브가 황급히 그를 붙잡았다.  
“우리 착한 캡틴, 나 뭐 하나만 부탁해도 돼?”  
“얼마든지. 토니 때릴까?”  
“아니, 날 좀 패서 기절시켜줘, 저기 바다에 던져주면 더 좋고.”  
오딘이 토르를 쳐다보았다.  
“재미있는 친구를 두었구나.”  
토르는 빠진 턱을 수습하려 노력하며 황급히 고개를 숙였다.  
“부하의 무례는 제가 대신 사과하겠습니다.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“문화적 차이라는 거겠지.”  
오딘이 말했다.  
“내가 이해하겠소.”  
“감사합니다. 그럼 안으로 들어와서 이야기하시지요.”  
퓨리가 뒤로 물러났다. 그리고 따라 들어오려는 토니를 노려보았다.  
“왜요?”  
“갑옷이나 벗고 와.”  
퓨리는 토니 면전에다 문을 쾅 닫고 돌아섰다.  
“갑작스런 방문이라 대비가 미흡하여 죄송합니다. 그런데 어인일로 오셨습니까?”  
안대를 한 두 사람이 서로를 마주했다. 그 모습을 보니 클린트는 로키가 퓨리를 따라 어벤저스에 들어온 이유를 알 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.  
“내 아들을 보러왔소.”  
오딘이 말하고 토르에게 다가갔다.  
“얼마 전부터 네가 헤임달의 눈에 비치지 않게 되었다. 네가 죽거나 신상이 위험에 처했으리라고 믿지는 않으나 부모 된 도리로 모르는 채 있을 수 없어 직접 내려와 보았다.”  
그가 로키에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“이제 그 이유를 알았구나.”  
로키는 다시 한 번 움츠러들었다.  
자기가 오딘 앞에 무엇으로 서 있는지, 로키는 알지 못했다.  
공식적으로 절연당하거나 반역자로 수배되지 않았을 거라고는 추측했다. 토르가 그를 여전히 형제라 불렀고 그를 체포해 아스가르드로 끌고 가려는 노력도 기울이지 않았으므로. 하지만 그 이상은 알 수 없었다. 토르와 이야기 해 본 적도 없었다.  
명백히, 오딘은 토르처럼 쉽게 잊고 용서하지는 않을 것이다.  
그가 공식적으로 고발당하지 않은 이유는 그저 허공에 몸을 던졌을 때 다들 그가 죽었으려니 생각해서 더 조치를 취할 필요를 느끼지 못했을 뿐인지도 모른다.  
그 경우, 살아있다는 걸 들킨 지금 오딘이 그를 손수 아스가르드로 압송해가거나, 심지어 그게 번거로우면 이 자리에서 처형해버릴 수도 있었다.  
로키는 차라리 즉결 처형되길 빌었다. 아스가르드에 돌아가면 어떤 벌이 기다리고 있든 그는 분명 추락에서 살아남은 걸 저주하게 될 것이므로.  
“보이지 않았다는 게 무슨 뜻입니까?”  
스티브가 물었다. 그게 궁금해서라기보다, 로키가 옆에서 바들바들 떨고 있는데 침묵하며 가만히 서 있는 걸 더 견딜 수 없었기 때문이었다.  
“로키는 마법으로 자신을 헤임달의 눈으로부터 감추었다.”  
오딘이 말했다.  
“그러므로 그와 대화하고 함께 행동하는 사람들 역시 헤임달에게 보이지 않게 되지.”  
어째서 그러냐고 물으려다 스티브는 이해했다. 모든 것을 보는 자에게서 숨으려면 자기 자신이 보이지 않게 되는 것으로는 부족하다. 사람이 여럿 있는 사진에서 한 사람만 오려내 봐야 그 사람이 거기 있다는 걸 또렷이 알려줄 뿐이니까. 정말 안 보이고 싶다면 사진 전체는 아니더라도 자기가 있는 주변은 전부 지워야 했다.  
로키가 억눌린 신음소리를 내었다. 그의 호흡이 점차 얕고 빨라졌다.  
“가족 상봉을 방해할 수는 없지요.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“아들을 만나보러 오셨다면 우리는 자리를 비켜드리겠습니다. 모두들, 나가지. 파커는 저거 도로 챙기고. 자비스, 스타크에겐 이들을 방해하지 말라고 전해. 토르, 아버님과 편안히 이야기 나누도록.”  
아무튼 여기서 나가게 되어 기쁜 피터는 후다닥 단검을 다시 거미줄로 감싸들었다. 그가 로키를 보았다. 비록 자기 발로 서 있긴 해도 로키는 공포에 질려 당장이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 보였다.  
어벤저들은 미적미적 식당 문으로 향했다. 과연 로키를 이 ‘가족들’과 함께 둬도 좋은지 확신이 없는 스티브는 망설이며 그의 곁을 떠나지 않았다. 퓨리가 그들 옆으로 왔다. 스티브는 그에게 비난하는 눈길을 보냈다. 못 본 척 하며 퓨리가 로키의 어깨를 짚었다.  
“뭐 하고 있나?”  
“..........어?”  
로키가 얼빠진 소리를 냈다. 퓨리는 아무 말 하지 않고 로키의 어깨에 자기 팔을 둘러 데리고 문 쪽으로 갔다.  
“그도 내 아들이오만.”  
오딘이 말했다.  
“힉.”  
로키가 걸음을 멈췄다. 퓨리가 오딘에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그렇습니까? 이런, 이 또한 문화적 차이라는 거군요. 우리는 아이가 무서워 떨고 있는데 안아주지도 격려하지도 심지어 말을 건네지도 않고 그냥 방치하는 아버지 같은 건 부모로 치지 않는 게 법이어서 말입니다.”  
로키는 숨을 들이켰다. 오딘은 눈을 크게 떴다. 토르는 다시 입을 딱 벌렸다. 어벤저들은 모두 발걸음을 멈추었다.  
“그런가.”  
오딘이 말했다.  
“하지만 그 경우, 아이는 부모가 없게 되지 않겠소? 부모가 없는 것 보다는 자격이 없는 부모라도 부모가 있는 게 낫다고 생각하오만, 아니면 누가 그 아이를 보호하고 양육한단 말이오?”  
“나라가 하지요.”  
퓨리가 답했다.  
“현대 인간들의 생각으로는 아이란 부모 뿐 아니라 사회와 나라 전체의 책임이라서, 부모가 자격이 없을 경우 국가에서 아이를 데려가 그 아이를 보다 잘 보살피고 양육할 수 있는 사람에게 맡깁니다.”  
로키는 지금까지 토르 외에 다른 누가 이렇게 오딘 앞에서 당당하게 고개 들고 대들.... 말싸움을 하는 걸 본 적이 없었다. 그리고 토르조차도 오딘에게 맞서서는 미드가르드로 쫓겨나고 말았다.  
로키가 손을 뻗어 퓨리의 옷소매를 잡아당겼다. 그의 손이 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 오딘이 그를 어찌하는 건 원하지 않았다.  
퓨리가 로키의 손에 자기 손을 얹었다. 그가 안심시키려는 듯 로키의 손을 꽉 쥐었다.  
“내 생각에는 잘 되기 어려울 것 같은데. 남의 아이를 키우려는 사람이 그렇게 있단 말이오?”  
“의외로 꽤 있답니다. 그렇게 맡겨진 아이들이 전부 성공적이라고는 말하지 않겠습니다. 그래도 아무도 신경써주는 이 없이 혼자라고 생각하는 것 보다는 누구라도 도와주려고 노력했다는 쪽이 아이의 정신 건강에 도움이 된다는 증거는 많이 있습니다.”  
로키는 이해했다. 누군가, 누군가가 자기를 위해 오딘에게 맞선다는 사실이 얼마나 두려우면서도 또한 기쁜지 경험하기 전에는 결코 알지 못했다.  
토르가 고개를 돌리다 클린트와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그의 눈이 퓨리의 말이 사실이냐고 물었다.  
클린트는 단호하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 평소 아동 사회복지 제도에 몹시 회의적이었으나 지금만은 아동학대 방지법의 존재에 전면적으로 감사했다.  
“와우.”  
나타샤가 작게 감탄했다. 클린트도 동의했다.  
“우리 국장 진짜 짱이다.”  
단숨에 온 어벤저들의 존경을 한 몸에 모은 걸 아는지 모르는지 퓨리는 오딘만을 주목했다.  
“그렇군. 무얼 말하고 싶은지는 잘 알겠소.”  
오딘이 무겁게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“하지만 나도 미드가르드의 문화에 대해 전혀 무지한 것은 아니라오. 예를 들어, 인간들은 다른 종족을 전부 멸망시켜 없애려는 종류의 시도에 대해 심각한 범죄로 받아들인다고 알고 있는데, 맞소?”  
스티브가 한 걸음 물러났다. 로키가 날카롭게 숨을 들이켰다. 그가 퓨리에게서 손을 떼려고 했다. 퓨리는 잡은 손을 놓지 않았다.  
“맞습니다.”  
퓨리가 답했다. 그리곤 오딘이 다시 입을 열기 전에 말을 계속했다.  
“비록 많은 이들의 노력에도 불구하고 지금 이 순간에도 지구상의 수많은 종이 인간에 의해 멸종되어 사라지고 있기는 합니다만. 비극적인 사실이지요.”  
스티브는 뭐라 말하고 싶은 듯 입을 열었으나 도로 다물었다. 로키는 어찌할 바를 몰라 하며 퓨리와 오딘을 번갈아 바라보았다.  
“요툰은 지성이 있는 종족이오. 벌레나 새 따위와 같이 취급하는 거요?”  
오딘이 조금 목소리를 높였다.  
“심지어 그들은 로키 자신의 종족이기도 한데, 그 점에 대해 아무렇지도 않단 말이오?”  
“물론 그렇지 않습니다.”  
퓨리가 단호하게 말했다.  
“전쟁중 행위라 해도 범죄는 범죄이고 처벌받아 마땅합니다. 인류는 그 사실을 매우 큰 고통과 손실을 겪으며 배웠기에 그 점에 있어선 예외를 두지 않습니다.”  
로키는 몸을 움츠리고 눈을 꽉 감았다. 그는 지금까지 퓨리가 자기가 요툰하임에 했던 짓을 안다고 생각했지만, 이제 다시 생각하니 모르는 것이 틀림없었다. 알고 나면 또다시 모두가 그를 미워하게 될 것이다. 스티브가 이미 그와 거리를 두는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.  
역시 그에게 구원의 여지가 있을 리 없었다.  
“다만 그와 동시에 우리는 다른 것도 알게 되었습니다. 합의된 법에 의하지 않고는 다른 사람에 대해 멋대로 대신 판단하고 자의적으로 처벌해선 안 된다, 라는 원칙입니다.”  
로키는 퓨리가 무슨 말을 하려는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 퓨리가 말을 계속했다.  
“말씀하였듯 요툰은 지성과 문화를 지닌 종족입니다. 그러므로, 자기들에 대해 저질러진 범죄에 대해 심판과 처벌을 내리는 건 그들이어야 합니다 - 당신이 아니라.”  
토르가 한 걸음 나섰다.  
“저, 퓨리, 하지만 요툰하임과의 전쟁은....”  
퓨리는 무시했다.  
“로키가 아스가르드에도 죄를 지은 게 있다는 건 알고 있습니다. 토르에 대한 적대 행위는, 토르 자신이 전부 용서한 것으로 보이기에 저는 그 점에 대해선 말하지 않겠습니다. 또한, 토르는 요툰하임을 침략했기 때문에 이곳으로 추방되었지요? 그럼 로키의 요툰하임에 대한 적대 행위도 아스가르드 입장에선 그 정도 선에서 처벌하는 게 옳습니다. 그 이상은, 요툰하임의 주민들이 직접 판단할 문제입니다.”  
오딘은 퓨리를 노려보았다. 외눈과 외눈이 마주쳤다.  
“그래서, 그대는 그 ‘합당한 처벌’이 이루어질 수 있도록 무엇을 할 예정이오?”  
“안타깝게도, 지구와 요툰하임은 범죄자 상호 인도 협정을 체결하지 않았기에 우리가 나서서 로키를 그들에게 넘겨주어야 할 의무는 없습니다만.”  
“그건 궤변이오. 서리거인들의 안위를 생각하는 것도 아니면서 인간들의 원칙만 교묘하게 내세워 로키가 마땅히 받아야 할 처벌을 피하려고만 하고 있소.”  
“저는 로키를 믿습니다.”  
“.............뭐?”  
그 답에는 오딘 뿐 아니라 로키도, 특히 로키가 놀랐다.  
“무슨... 소리야?”  
로키는 자기 목소리를 듣고 깜짝 놀랐다. 자기가 말을 했는지 전혀 깨닫지 못했다.  
“말 그대로의 의미다.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“나는 너를, 네가 옳은 판단을 내릴 수 있다는 걸 믿는다. 아 그래 나도 한 석 달 전에는 믿지 않았지. 하지만 너를 좀 더 알고 나선 충분히 가능하다고 생각하게 되었다. 네가 옳은 일을 할 수 있다고.”  
오딘이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그건 지금 말하던 주제와는 꽤 벗어난 것 같소만..”  
“아니, 전혀요.”  
퓨리가 웃었다.  
“나는 로키가 언젠가 서리거인들에게 속죄할 합당한, 아마 자신만의 방법을 찾을 거라 믿습니다. 그리고 그걸 실천할거라는 사실을 믿습니다. 나는 로키가 자의와 타의로 자신에게 가해졌던 고통을 극복할거라 믿습니다. 그가 자신과, 또한 세상과 화평할 수 있을 것을 믿습니다. 그리하여, 후일 로키가 있음으로 해서 세상이 더 나은 곳이 될 거라 믿습니다.”  
오딘은 말을 잃었다. 로키는 눈물을 흘리지 않으려고 애썼다. 그가 이를 꽉 물고 퓨리의 팔을 꼭 쥐었다. 토르가 그들에게 다가와 오딘의 팔을 잡았다.  
“저, 아버지. 달리 이야기하기 괜찮을만한 조용한 곳으로 가는 게 어떨까 싶습니다만.....”  
오딘이 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 에시르는 어벤저의 식당에서 사라졌다.

“으아, 제길, 퓨리!”  
토니가 안으로 걸어들어오며 침묵을 깼다.  
“방금 빌어먹게 멋졌다는 거 알아요? 대체 어디서 그렇게 멋진 대사를 훔쳐낸건가요?”  
“아메리칸 갓즈에서.”  
퓨리가 대답했다.  
“뭐 내용은 전혀 다르지만. 난 내가 선사시대 메머드 해골인지 뭔지의 무당이었다고는 안 믿으니까.”  
“그게 뭡니까?”  
스티브가 혼란스러운 표정으로 물었다.  
“신화 베이스의 판타지 소설, 이라고 해둘까. 오딘이 나온다기에 읽어봤는데, 오딘과 로키가 손잡고 새로운 신들에게 사기 치는 내용이었어.....어, 읽으려던 사람 여기 없지?”  
“토르는..... 뭐하고?”  
로키가 물었다.  
“알고 싶지 않을 거야. 아무튼, 형식은 빌렸지만 내용은 전혀 다르니까......... 내가 헛소리했다고는 생각하지 마라.”  
“안 해.”  
로키가 기어코 훌쩍거렸다.  
“내가 거짓의 신이야, 알아? 난 천 년도 넘게 거짓말을 만들어 왔다고. 그런 얕은 수작으로 거짓말을 하면 얼마든지.......”  
로키가 퓨리를 와락 끌어안고 고개를 묻었다.  
“난 안 믿었어!”  
그가 소리쳤다.  
“당신이.......... 그 망할 안대 정도 가지고 날 낚으려고 한다고 생각했어! 그냥 그것도 재미있겠다고 생각했을 뿐이야, 그렇게 나온다면 잠시 어울려 놀아주는 것도 나쁘지 않겠다고, 허튼 수작을 부리려 들면 그 때 박살내주면 된다고 생각했어. 소꿉장난 같은 거라고 여겼다고, 퓨리 당신이 진지할 거라고는 믿지 않았어!”  
“닉슨은 그냥 장난이고?”  
“당연하지!”  
“나도 처음부터 진지했던 건 아니야.”  
퓨리가 팔을 뻗어 로키의 등을 토닥였다.  
“말했듯 그 전에는 믿지 않았으니까. 하지만 거짓을 진실로 만들어 가는데도 일정한 장점이 있기 마련이지.”  
“거짓을, 진실로 만들다니?”  
로키가 훌쩍거리며 물었다.  
“그런 거 가능해?”  
퓨리가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“누가 로키에게 로맨틱 코미디 좀 보여줘라.”  
“저는 싫습니다.”  
콜슨이 단호하게 말했다.  
“SF는 몇 종 없기나 하지 로맨틱 코미디는 끝도 한도 없을 테니까요. 비프로스트가 열렸다고 들었는데, 상황 끝난 겁니까?”  
“아마도.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“그럼 이제 영화 보러 가는 거에요?”  
피터가 말했다.  
“뭐?”  
“좋은 생각인 것 같은데.”  
나타샤가 스티브를 쳐다보며 말했다.  
“캡틴한테 3D영화의 굉장함을 소개시켜주자고.”  
“찬성!”  
토니가 손을 번쩍 들었다.  
“아이맥스 영화관 중에 아직 아바타 4D하는 데 있으려나?”  
“없으면 하게 하면 돼.”  
클린트의 말에 토니가 씩 웃었다.  
“어, 잠깐만, 로맨틱 코미디가 목적 아니었어?”  
어쩐지 위기를 느낀 스티브가 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“물론 그것도 보면 되지.”  
토니가 유쾌하게 말했다.  
“아무래도 좋으니 스타크가 고르지만 마라. 로맨틱 코미디가 아니라 에로틱 코미디를 보게 될 테니까.”  
“코미디 빼고 그냥 에로가 될 것 같은데 그러면.”  
“콜슨이 테이저와 함께 가면 문제없지.”  
클린트가 콜슨의 어깨에 팔을 감았다. 콜슨은 긴 신음소리를 내며 고개를 푹 떨구었다.  
“걱정 말게나.”  
퓨리가 휴대폰을 꺼내 한 손으로 빠르게 조작하며 말했다.  
“나도 갈테니까.”  
“엑?!”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“그런 재미없는....”  
“역시 뭘 볼 생각이었던 겁니까?”  
“어쩐지 토요일 저녁의 가족 외출같아졌어.....”  
피터가 말했다.  
“지금은 화요일 낮이지만, 뭐 상관없겠지.”  
클린트가 어깨를 으쓱하고 콜슨을 두른 다른 쪽 팔을 로키 어깨에 둘렀다.  
“가자고, 동생.”  
“동생은 누가 동생이야, 이 입만 산 모탈이.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 로키는 그의 팔을 비틀어 떼어내거나 하지 않았다.  
“저녁은 핫도그 어때요?”  
“좋지.”  
“피터, 스티브, 그런 패스트푸드는 건강에 안 좋거든?”  
“두부는 너나 먹어.”  
“캡틴은 슈퍼 솔저고 전 거미라서 어차피 대사성 질환 영향 안 받거든요?”  
“이런 짜증나는 초인간들을 봤나.”  
“로키, 토니 좀 다시 한 번 전력질주 시켜 줘.”  
“뭐, 여동생의 요청이라면.”  
“여동생은 누가.....”  
“나타샤, 실은 네가 이전에 잃어버렸다던 시슬리 시즌 한정색 립스틱 토니가 주워서 창문에 갑자기 생각난 수식을 휘갈기는 데 썼.....”  
“엑? 에엑? 몰랐어, 한정인 건 몰랐어 정말로!”  
“거기 서, 토니 스타크! 등껍질을 벗겨 주겠어!”  
“로키 넌 왜 그런 걸 알고 있는데에에에에에에--”  
로키와 클린트는 웃어 굴렀다. 스티브와 피터는 걱정스러운 눈으로 두 사람이 사라진 복도를 보았다. 퓨리와 콜슨은 마주보고 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

두 달 정도 뒤, 어느 날 밤.  
토르는 한기를 느끼고 눈을 떴다. 방 안에 누가 있었다. 그가 단숨에 긴장했다. 어벤저 맨션은 물리적으로는 토니 스타크의 기술력으로, 마법적으로는 로키의 결계로 보호되고 있었다. 여기에 누군가 침입했다면.....  
“그렇게까지 긴장 안 해도 돼, 적 아니니까.”  
“로키?”  
토르가 벌떡 일어났다. 방 불이 켜졌다.  
“작별인사를 하러 왔어.”  
로키는 담담하게 말했다. 그 말에 토르의 피가 차가워졌다.  
“작별이라니, 어디로, 왜.......”  
“요툰하임에 가려고 해.”  
“뭐?!”  
“퓨리 말이 맞아. 내가 정말로 새로 시작하고 싶다면, 그들에게 속죄를 해야 해.”  
“......죽어버리면 새로 시작하고 뭐고 없잖아!”  
토르가 로키의 팔을 움켜쥐었다.  
“안 돼, 다시 생각해. 나도 네가 과거를 모두 청산하길 바라지만........ 요툰하임에 가는 건 미친 짓이야. 난 네가 죽는 건 원하지 않아!”  
“나도 내가 죽는 건 원하지 않아.”  
로키가 담담하게 말했다.  
“하지만 그들이......”  
“다행하게도.”  
로키가 토르의 손아귀에서 팔을 빼었다.  
“내겐 그들에게 날 죽이지 말라고 설득해볼만한 수단이 있어.”  
토르는 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“..........뭔데?”  
로키가 양 손을 앞으로 내밀었다. 그의 손에 푸른빛을 뿜는 투명한 물체가 나타났다.  
“....오랜 겨울의 궤.”  
“그래.”  
로키가 조금 웃었다.  
“훔쳐낸 건 아냐..... 아니 훔쳐낸 건가. 내가 손대었을 때 이게 나랑 동조했어. 공허로 떨어져 내렸을 때 연결이 끊겼으려니 했는데 그러지 않았어. 어쩌면 내가 서리거인인데다...... 라우페이의 핏줄이기 때문인지도 몰라.”  
“그럼 너.”  
“그래. 그들에게 이걸 돌려줄 생각이야. 그러면서, 전쟁이 아니라 요툰하임의 폐허를 복구하고 영광을 재건하고 백성들의 삶을 개선하는데 이 힘을 써달라고 부탁할 예정이야. 그렇게 되면 나는 일하며 속죄할 수 있게 될 거고.... 만약 그들이 듣지 않고 날 죽이고 이 힘을 전쟁에 사용하려 한다면.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그 땐 네가 그들을 막길 바라.”  
“로키.”  
“내가 죽으면 헤임달이 알 수 있을 테니까.... 내가 죽을지 살지, 협상 결과가 어떻게 나오는지는 그를 통해서 알 수 있을 거야. 물론.”  
로키가 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“이걸 받고 전쟁은 안 일으키는데 나는 죽인다면 너나 아스가르드가 할 수 있는 일은 없겠지만.”  
“내가 가만있지 않을 거야!”  
“아니. 넌 가만있어야 해.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“이건 내 선택이고 내가 감당해야 할 결과야. 끼어드는 건 용서 못해. 그러니.”  
로키가 토르의 목에 팔을 두르고 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“나를 믿고 기다려 줘. 그리고........ 퓨리랑 어벤저들에게 설명 부탁해. 어려운 거 시켜서 미안.”  
로키는 토르를 놓고 한 걸음 물러났다. 그가 웃으며 손을 흔들었다.  
“안녕 토르.... ..........다시 만날 수 있기를.”  
로키의 모습이 사라졌다.  
“.......다시 만날 수 있기를.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 예정대로 오딘은 퓨리에게 개☆박☆살.  
> ...하지만 저기서 요툰하임 학살을 언급하다니, 내가 썼지만 이 오딘 내 것이 아니라면 부숴버리겠어 쩌네요. 
> 
> 자, 끝입니다. 걱정 마세요, 로키는 돌아옵니다. 안 죽어요. 요툰하임에서 어떤 일을 얼마나 겪고 언제 어떤 모습으로 다시 어벤저들과 퓨리 앞에 나타나게 될지는 다 정해놨으니, 나중에 적당히 모이면 에필로그로 짧게 쓰게 될지도 모릅니다.  
> ...........처음에만 해도 이렇게나 진지한 전개로 나갈 생각은 아니었는데, 마침 기회가 닿는데다 요툰하임 문제는 토르 팬픽션을 계속 쓰려면 한 번은 짚고 넘어가야 되는 문제라 생각해서 써 버렸습니다.


End file.
